


A Fox's Wedding

by slingshot



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Fox Spirit! Jinyoung, Fox ears, Fox/Human Hybrids, Kitsune, M/M, Reincarnation, Religious Themes, Spring Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slingshot/pseuds/slingshot
Summary: As non believer, statistics and profits are Jaebum's only religion. This all changes when he visits a sleepy town and starts having strange dreams of a certain fox spirit named Jinyoung.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a mix of Japanese/Chinese/Korean mythology and folklore.
> 
> Fox spirit: kitsune (Japanese), hu li jing (Chinese), gumiho (Korean)

Jaebum’s breath quickens as he hurriedly moves the reins of his horse forward, nudging the leg aids for it to follow the warm, seemingly candle-lit glow from the trail of several atmospheric balls of lights on the road. In the distance, they resemble floating paper lanterns in a line. Like a moth to a flame, Jaebum cannot resist the lure of these lights that shine most brightly on the path cloaked by darkness.

He counts himself lucky to have made it to the Town of Hu at nightfall, to witness this for the very first time. Jaebum has heard of these ghost lights as an indication of fox spirits in the area. This very fact excites him further, knowing he is closer to his target. He marvels at this phenomenon while he follows the trail. As he gets closer, the lights seemed to have disappeared without a trace at a tall Enoki tree. It is as though the lights were just a prank by a mischievous spirit, a mischievous fox spirit.

Jaebum leaps off his horse. With his paper lantern in hand, he approaches the tree gingerly. Jaebum looks around, there seems to be no other beings on this quiet path. He swings his paper lantern cautiously to the surroundings of the tree while his other hand grips onto his beloved demon slaying sword tied on his back, in anticipation. The Enoki tree, with its silvery gray bark, lush green alternating leaves, and round green fruit that hung low on its branches, seemed to glow in the moonlight. Jaebum could only hear his heavy breathing and his steed snorting restlessly behind him. The weight of his sword in his perspiring palm felt heavier, as though it knew a demon was near. 

Suddenly, the sound of twigs crunching has Jaebum whipping his head around to face a lone white fox peering at him behind the tree. Taken aback, Jaebum stares at the creature. He could not take his eyes off its white as pure snow coat and cerulean blue eyes. He has never seen a fox of this color. The fox cocks its head, studying Jaebum. However, locking eyes with it has Jaebum’s gut telling him the fox looks too intelligent to be a mere animal. Determined, Jaebum carefully takes one step forward, advancing towards the fox. But before Jaebum can inhale another breath, the white fox bolts off into the rest of the trees.

Jaebum returns to his horse, about to give chase-

-

Jaebum jolts awake in confusion as rickety bus he is seated in drives over a speed hump. Squinting at that sunlight shining on his face, he remembers he is on the bus to Town of Hu. The metal frame of the bus seat digs through the worn out seat cushion and threadbare cloth, poking uncomfortably in his back. He wrinkles his nose in disgust for the umpteenth time at the musty smell of this old vehicle assaulting his senses. The scratchy recorded tour audio drones on, forming an unholy symphony with the loud chatter of the other passengers and crying children in the tour bus. Jaebum sighs in irritation, plugging in his earphones for some peace.

Jaebum sorely regrets deciding on this trip to Hu. Located in the outskirts of the country, it is only accessible by bus and the nearest train station is miles away. He has not seen a single high-rise building with the roads to Hu ridden with farms and forests. He longs for his penthouse apartment, a city boy new to the countryside. ‘Welcome to Town of Hu’ a large rusting sign with a smiling fox greets the incoming bus. Since Hu’s mascot is a fox, his subconscious must have been clinging onto fox imagery, he rationalizes.

All this undeveloped land has enormous potential, think of the number of factories we can have out here. I’ll turn this sleepy place around, muses the heir of Im Tech Industries.

As non-believer, statistics and profits are Jaebum’s only religion. What else would one expect out of the Business Development Director, Im Jaebum? Im Tech Industries has industrial plants nation-wide, Hu is just a small dot on a vast business map. He has never understood the hesitation of his old man to kick-start the project in this ageing town.

Jaebum grew up with altars and statues adorning every location with priests and fortune-tellers being consulted for major decisions. Some distant cousin was apparently a demon exorcist to boot. Hu has been a point of interest for years, except one fortune-teller had told his superstitious father to avoid this place. Thus, the project for Hu had taken a backseat.

But Jaebum himself has always felt a connection to this place. Jaebum trusts his gut, not silly hearsay determined by the reading of ‘elements’ or your birthdate.Traditions are meant to be forgotten. It’s the 21st century; the only altar everyone prays to fervently now is the screen. Time and attention are better sacrifices than charms and candles.

With the recent land contract for Hu landing on Jaebum’s Germany imported, specially designed glass desk, he cannot wait to sink his teeth into this. This includes going behind his father’s back to land the deal. So here he was, travelling incognito to Hu, packed into a molding bus with tourists.

As the tour bus drives over yet another speed hump, Jaebum’s stomach flips and threatens to empty out his breakfast.

I should have just sent my secretary, he grumbles internally.

Stepping off the bus in relief, Jaebum spots the enormous Enoki tree immediately. It looks exactly like the one in his dream, except in broad daylight and having grown thicker trunks and branches with age. He can’t shake this weird sense of déjà vu off. Even the road where the Enoki tree stands seems familiar. The disinterested middle-aged tour guide ushers the tourists and Jaebum into the direction of the nearby fox sanctuary or ‘fox village’, the town’s main revenue.

It seems all right for a tourist trap, Jaebum considers, threading through the forested compound.

Jaebum is about to type an email on his phone when a wet nose prods the zipper of his leather jacket. A white fox sits on its hind legs and cocks its head at him, as though it is trying to gauge his identity.

Jaebum rubs his eyes in disbelief. The fox appears to him like it did in his dream. He would know those haunting blue eyes anywhere. The fox continues to stare at him.

He shrugs and shows his empty palm, indicating the lack of treats. The white fox surveys him further before it flops on the ground with its belly, looking at Jaebum expectantly.

“Can I pet you?” Jaebum slowly reaches over and rubs the soft milky belly fur of the fox. It purrs contently. Momentarily, the fox flips around, noses Jaebum’s being before confidently stepping on his thigh and finally settling into his lap.

“Maybe I should bring you home.” Jaebum murmurs, stroking its pale as snow fur coat. The fox licks his palm as though in response.

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you, Nyeong.” Their peace is broken by a shadow falling over Jaebum.

He and the fox both look up to see the owner of the voice, a young man with a bright smile and orange hair, resembling that of the foxes in the compound. The man introduces himself as Younghyun _(you can call me Brian) ,_ one of the sanctuary staff.

“My name’s Jaebum.” Jaebum returns the greeting. Brian’s smile quickly turns into confusion before changing back to his previous grin in a split second.

“I think I must have seen you somewhere before, but I might be mistaken. Jaebum, huh? Oh Nyeong, what have you been up to?” Brian chides softly as he reaches over to scope Nyeong out of Jaebum’s reluctant arms. Nyeong hastily jumps out of Brian’s embrace onto the ground, scampering in front of Jaebum and barks at Brian.

It seemed almost protective of Jaebum.

“Calm down, I wasn’t trying to steal your man. Besides, I think Piri Miri wants to talk to you.” Brian gestures to a red fox that appeared behind his legs. It eyes both Jaebum and Nyeong with interest. Nyeong greets Piri Miri with a huff and joins the red fox.

“You know how mischievous foxes can get,” Brian laughs it off, cutting off Jaebum’s focus on Nyeong’s bushy tail trotting away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot the American Gods reference :)


	2. Chapter 2

Jaebum’s feet brings him to nondescript local shrine around the corner. He feels an almost magnetic pull to it. A wooden gate with a black upper lintel at the entrance of the shrine greets him. The shrine looks like it has seen better days. 

Jaebum seems to be alone in the shrine as he quietly wonders the tied charms adorned on the walls drifting in the soft breeze. The faint smell of incense lingers in the background. The shrine feels foreign, belonging to an older religion that he did not grew up with, another one that he does not bother to understand. However, Jaebum feels most at peace here for some reason. It is as though his previous feelings of unexplained longing and anxiety to come to Hu has been eased.

“We hardly get visitors in here,” a young man wearing a white cardigan, grey slacks and black spectacles speaks as he steps out of the shadows, breaking Jaebum out of his reverie. 

He introduces himself as Jinyoung, the shrine caretaker. His knowing gaze behind the black thick frames perched on his nose and plush peach-coloured lips framing a kind smile has Jaebum grinning back at him.

“You seem bit young to be the caretaker of this old shrine,” Jaebum questions.

“It’s a family business. And I’m older than I look.“ Jinyoung replies with a twinkle in his eye.  

 Jinyoung gestures Jaebum to follow him, stopping before the worship hall. Jinyoung rings the bell and gives two slow deep bows. Jaebum mimics Jinyoung’s actions, not before noticing the plump curve Jinyoung’s behind in his grey slacks.

“Today is a blessed day. My prayers have been answered. “ Jinyoung breaks the silence, closing his eyes and clasping his palms together in another prayer.

Jaebum stares at Jinyoung, noting the mole on the left of his face and faint one on his upper lip. He wonders where he has seen Jinyoung before, he would definitely not forget a face like that but his memory brings up no answers.

Opening his eyes, Jinyoung points out, “The notable difference between this shrine and the others in town is the jewel in mouth of this fox statue.”

Jaebum spots the large spherical pearl glistening in the sunlight, fitted snugly between the stone carved jaws of the fox statue.

Jinyoung explains further,” Long ago, a little white fox was destined to be a temple messenger for the God Inari. But the little fox ran away to experience the human world and it fell in love with a human. Alas, their love was not meant to be when the human turned out to be a demon slayer. “

Jinyoung locks eyes with Jaebum. Jaebum feels a sudden chill run down his spine. He feels consumed by the weight of Jinyoung’s gaze, as though Jinyoung is looking through the deep depths his soul. Jaebum breaks eye contact, gulping as he looks away.

Sighing forlornly, Jinyoung continues, “In the midst of it, the fox had neglected the shrine and could not prevent a warring clan from burning down the shrine during the civil war afterwards. The fox cried in the ashes of the burnt shrine and begged Inari for forgiveness. Inari heard its cries and forgave the fox, on condition that it rebuilt the shrine and sacrificed its life jewel to him. “

Jinyoung strokes the smooth surface of the pearl softly while looking at it wistfully.

“Inari is worshipped for fertility, rice, agriculture and general prosperity. The foxes here are meant to be messengers for Inari, especially white foxes. They used to roam this shrine but they’ve been moved to the nearby sanctuary,” says Jinyoung, cocking his head in a way reminiscent of a certain fox.

Jaebum remembers the photograph he took of Nyeong at the sanctuary. He fishes his phone out, showing it to Jinyoung to break the tension. He changes his wallpaper to Nyeong on the spot. 

“Then I guess I’m blessed now.” Jaebum chuckles.

Jinyoung laughs, covering his mouth, small crow’s feet wrinkling near his eyes. Something curls in Jaebum’s stomach, noticing how beautiful Jinyoung looks.

“Come, let me introduce you to _inari-zushi_. It’s a local delicacy and also, my favorite food,” Jinyoung grabs Jaebum’s wrist leading them, as though they are not strangers who have just met.

Returning to his hotel, Jaebum concludes one word to describe the Town of Hu would be ‘quaint’, so much that his hotel houses the only bar in town too. The bar manned by only one bartender, his nametag stating a simple ‘Mark’. Mark smiles in Jaebum’s direction, flashing his canines in a friendly manner but with an undertone of danger.

Does every good-looking person in this town resemble a fox, Jaebum puzzles, chasing whiskey down his throat. 

-

Jaebum dreams of a brothel, of women clad in scented, rich silks of every shade, with bejewelled hairpins in their perfectly coiffed hair and faces full of rouge. The sweet cloying tang of heavy perfume clings onto the smoke-filled air in the red lantern lit hall. Jaebum lifts a curtain, surveying the room for potential people of interests. He brushes past patrons and courtesans, some of them reach out to him but he shakes his head in refusal.

Where else would you find a malicious fox spirit than in a den of sin, the House of Red Lantern? Any spirit would be attracted to a fountain of human greed and lust, life energies that they feed off of. As a demon slayer, Jaebum was drawn to the Town of Hu when news spread of men found dead with skin thoroughly dried out, leaving husks of corpses.

This was the very work of a fox spirit, draining a human of their life force. Similarly, Jaebum has encountered this before on his travels. The earlier appearance of a fox and fox lights had confirmed the existence of fox spirits in this town. Jaebum eyes the women at the House of Red Lantern with suspicion.

It could be a trick of his eye but Jaebum thinks he sees Mark dressed in finery akin to a courtesan, touching a man flirtatiously. Jaebum takes a sip of his rice wine before he spots Jinyoung.

Jaebum blinks again, not believing his own eyes. Jinyoung , sans his bowl cut and spectacles. He sticks out in his drab grey robes, that of a lowly serving boy. But his fresh faced and plainness contrast greatly among in the luxurious hall and heavily made up courtesans, making him look even more lovely in turn.

Jaebum is not the only one who sees this. Patrons openly ogle at an unsuspecting Jinyoung, fresh meat to a pack of wolves. Jaebum feels protective of Jinyoung, the latter looks younger than when he last saw him, baby fat clinging to his cheeks. 

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing here,” a drunk, fat middle-aged patron greasily leers, grabbing Jinyoung by the waist forcefully, pulling him onto his lap when Jinyoung went to his table to serve more wine.

“Master, please, I’m not-“ Jinyoung gasps, struggling to leave the firm grip of the patron.

“Let. Him. Go.” Jaebum cuts in, grabbing the wrists of the patron and drawing to his full height and staring him down.

Lest he expects is an enraged punch that comes flying from the right. Jaebum does not have time to react before he hears a table being flipped and the room erupting into chaos. Jaebum staggers, attempting to regain his balance and his vision.

“Let’s go!” Jinyoung suddenly grabs Jaebum’s wrist, fleeing the House of Red Lantern together.

“I haven’t seen you around the House of Red Lantern before. Are you new to town? You’re lucky Master Soon is leaving town tomorrow.” Jinyoung chatters on as he gently treats Jaebum’s wound from the fight.

Jaebum winces as the medicated paste is applied. Jinyoung had led them to a narrow alley and to his quarters in a small house.  

“I’m just a passing scholar. ” Jaebum croaks out his lie weakly.

“A scholar! I’ve always wanted to go to school,” Jinyoung sighs, marveling Jaebum. Jaebum notes how Jinyoung’s voice sounds higher than when they met at the shrine.

“Oh no, Sister Sunmi is going to have my head for what happened just now.” Jinyoung whines with head cradled in his hands.

Jaebum cannot help but pat Jinyoung’s head reassuringly. Jinyoung closes his eyes and leans into Jaebum’s palm, smiling contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Jinyoung's shrine is Shinto shrine. 
> 
> *A pair of fox stone statues will be placed at the entrance of a shrine to Inari. These statues will hold symbolic items such as a jewel, key, sheath of rice or scroll in their mouths or beneath their paws


	3. Chapter 3

Jaebum ponders awake in his hotel room, trying to make head or tails of his dreams. Two dreams in a row about the Town of Hu in ancient times and Jaebum himself as a robe-wearing demon slayer topped with a fashionable man bun to boot?

Of course, there is also the matter of Jinyoung appearing in his dream. Jinyoung is a quiet enigma, his calming presence a warm latte in a cozy café on a rainy day. Jaebum smiles fondly at the thought of Jinyoung, he looks forward to knowing the shrine caretaker better. 

The nagging thought of _reincarnation_ has him shifting restlessly in his sheets. Even as a non-believer, he knows the concept of rebirth: a doctrine of cyclic existence where a living being starts life in another body after each death. It belongs to the very religion that Jaebum tries hard to shun. He refuses to adhere to the philosophy of it, it would mean validating that religion.

His recent dreams in Hu are more detailed than the previous ones he’s had, almost too vivid and colorful to be conjured directly from his confines of his mind. Jaebum doubts he has imagination could create this much of an illusion.

There is no other explanation for the coincidence between Jinyoung’s tale of the white fox spirit and his dreams. Could there be another demon slayer that passed through the town? Jaebum was hunting down a fox spirit in his dream, how could he fall in love with one? Was there a hallucinogen in the air in Hu causing his mind to overexert itself? 

But one thing Jaebum knows for sure: Buffy the slayer he is not. He’s just Im Jaebum, Business Development Director of Im Tech Industries, non-believer, first time visitor to Hu and he has a land acquisition deal to settle. 

Jaebum rings up his long-suffering assistant, Youngjae.

”Hey, I know you’re in New York with your boyfriend Sanjoy but could you look up the history of the Town of Hu for me? Zoom in on any mention of a demon slayer or an Inari shrine being burned down during a civil war.” Jaebum rattles off after Youngjae’s warbled, sleepy ‘Hello?’.

“But I’m half way across the world. It’s 4am here,” Youngjae groans over the line.  

“I’m in the Town of Hu.” Jaebum simply states.

“Didn’t that fortune teller say that place would change your fate drastically? Should I be worried?” Jaebum’s reply has Youngjae sitting up straighter. 

“It’s nothing. Get on with what I asked. Also, search up the name ‘Park Jin Young’.” Jaebum switching to his cold, professional tone, hanging up before Youngjae can respond.

Jinyoung finds Jaebum in the local library, huddled in corner perusing over thick tonnes and dusty manuscripts. Most of the records of Hu before the 20th century could not be found online and the official documentation of Hu in the case file Jaebum was given in his office was skeletal. Surprisingly, there were numerous books pertaining to fox spirit literature in the library shelves. 

“Coffee?” Jinyoung interrupts with a lukewarm paper cup with a cartoon fox print thrust in Jaebum’s face.

“Thanks but won’t the librarian mind?” Jaebum takes off his glasses, reaching for the cup.

Jaebum vaguely remembers the library counter manned by a tan middle-aged man in a green tracksuit with a square jaw and eyes turning into crescents when he smiled warmly at Jaebum.

“I’m a regular here. He doesn’t mind.” Jinyoung waves a copy of Haruki Murakami’s Kafka On The Shore while taking a sip out of his own cup.

Jaebum looks over at the same wooden counter, but the man is nowhere to be seen except for an acrylic table card with ‘J.Y.Park’ neatly printed out.

“There’s a lot of ‘Park Jin Young’s’ in this town. It’s a common name. What are you doing with all these text? Most people aren’t interested in our town history.” Jinyoung sniffs around, pawing at Jaebum’s pile of books. 

“I-I’m fictional writer. The fox spirit story you told seems um, interesting. I could may be uh- use it? “ Jaebum stutters out, hastily covering the legal documents with his laptop. The history of the Hu is also vital to the procedure of transferring property rights. Jaebum had sought out the library to in bid to complete his project proposal but his thoughts still lingered on his dreams.

Jinyoung beams brightly at his answer. Jinyoung begins to regale him tales of Hu following more folklore of fox spirits that Jaebum has ever known in his entire life.  

“They are the symbols of the god of vegetation or mountain spirits, in the case of our town, the god Inari. These erotic myths you hear and see in the media, they are just symbols of sexual transgressions of those times. ” Jinyoung brushes off Jaebum’s off hand comment of fox spirits being succubi. 

“In the Town of Hu, we have a traditional game called ‘fox’s fist’. The game is similar to rock, paper and scissors but replaced with a fox, a hunter and a village headman instead. “

Jinyoung changes his stance to a formal sitting position facing Jaebum, kneeling and folding his legs under his thighs. Jaebum notices how Jinyoung shuffles closer to him. 

Clapping both hands on beat, Jinyoung demonstrates the ‘fox’ by making peace signs with both hands side by side on his head, mimicking fox ears. ”The fox wins the village headsman, whom he bewitches by turning into a beautiful human.” Jinyoung’s eyes crinkle like stars, he smiles toothlessly vulpine-like.

“Okay, maybe they are not so innocent after all,” Jinyoung breaks into a grin.

Clapping again, he has his palms now flat on his thighs, the pose of the ‘village headsman’. “The village headman wins the hunter, whom he outranks in the village. What is the poor hunter to do?” 

After the clap, Jinyoung forms the shape of a rifle with his hands. Jinyoung drops his grin, peers through the scope of imaginary gun and looks into Jaebum’s eyes. Jaebum realizes how the he and Jinyoung might be the only people in the library, the surrounding silence echoes.  

Jinyoung lowers his eyes and speaks softly,“The hunter does not have the magical ways of the fox nor does he have the power and riches of the village headsman. How does he win then? ” 

His dreams. Jaebum cannot help but think of his dream (past?) self and his mission in Hu. 

“Bang!”

Jinyoung’s sudden loud outburst in Jaebum’s face has Jaebum yelling in shock and backing away, knocking over a tower of books. Jinyoung snickers at his reaction.

“The hunter wins the fox when he shoots it.” Jinyoung drinks his coffee, hiding his smirk in his cup. 

“I-I know that. I need to get back to my work.” Jaebum flusters, tidying the mess he has made.  Jinyoung laughs louder, helping Jaebum clean up in the process.

 

-

 

Mayor Kim’s office is sparse and utilitarian, sterile white walls matching aging wooden furniture. It also seems to be the only building in Hu devoid of ceramic fox statues.

The town is abundant with them and accompanying offerings of flowers and rice wine. Things are taking a turn here, Jaebum notes as he settles in the visitor couch facing Mayor Kim.

“I heard there is a saying: if there is no fox spirit, no village can be established. Jinyoung- no, Mr Park, the shrine caretaker, told me so.” Jaebum tests the waters, pointing out the lack of fox statues in the office.

Mayor Kim is a key person in this transaction, Jaebum has to first hand gauge the kind of man he is and how to negotiate with him.

“That’s what _Mr Park_ believes.” Mayor Kim grimaces before returning to his terse smile. 

“I see you’re not a fan of him.” Jaebum retreats his move.

“He’s the one rejecting the proposals your company has offered over the years. Says we can’t build factories on the mountain where our prime land is. Won’t let us tear down his run down shrine to expand the fox sanctuary. Unfortunately, most of the board listens to him just because his family controls the _kitsune_. They’re afraid.“ Mayor Kim spits out in cold fury, eyes red and fists clenched.

“But you, you’re different. You’re a man like me, Jaebum. We understand progress and profits. We don’t hide behind religion and old wives tales. “ Mayor Kim pours a cup of traditional rice wine, offering it to Jaebum.

He accepts it half-heartedly, taking in this new information.

Further prodding yields no results as Mayor Kim refuses to reveal more about the local lore. He obviously bears a grudge against Jinyoung. But Jaebum strikes lucky with his 6-foot tall son, Yugyeom, who has offered to be his guide to the town.

“Hyung, you’re so cool. What’s it like in the city?” Yugyeom buzzes beside Jaebum almost like a large pet dog, taking in Jaebum’s Supreme phone case, Gucci loafers paired with custom tailored suit and matching monogrammed Louis Vuitton belt and satchel. Jaebum nods along politely before he asks his burning question.  

“Ahh Jinyoung ‘s family. “ Yugyeom stops in their tracks and looks around before continuing. 

“Witchcraft, hyung. “ He bends down closer to Jaebum and whispers in hushed tones.

“They say his family has controlled the fox spirits in the area for centuries, that’s why they have good luck and Jinyoung is so attached to the shrine.” Yugyeom has no qualms revealing the local lore to Jaebum. 

“If you want to see for yourself, there is a mountain in the northeast where the they say spirits reside. “

Jaebum remembers the phrase ‘gate to the devils in the northeast’ from one of the books in the library earlier.

“My friends and I tried summoning them before. But I only ended up meeting Bam Bam, my boyfriend. He got lost there and I rescued him.” Yugyeom proudly shows off a photo of a younger boy with flaming red hair, eye makeup and big lips.

Jaebum raises his eyebrows. This is will be interesting.

 

-

 

“Three hundred kilometres north east is Green Mountain, where much jade can be found on its south slope and green cinnabar on its north. There is a beast there that resembles a fox with nine tails. It makes the sound of a baby and is a man-eater. That is the Tale of Hu.” Jaebum reads out the entry of the Town of Hu from his demon slaying manuscript that was passed down from his master.

Taken in as an apprentice at a young age, Jaebum has learned the art of swordplay, exorcism and aura reading amongst skills one would learn as a demon slayer. He has encountered vengeful ghosts, vampires brought back to life by evil sorcerers, expelled spirits of all kinds.

In particular, he has heard of stories tell of fox spirits playing tricks on greedy merchants and boastful commoners, often taking form of beautiful women to seduce lustful men. They are thought to employ their fox lights to lead travellers astray like how Jaebum experienced when he came to Hu.

Usually, Jaebum would not interfere unless he has been employed to chase these spirits away due to small tricks played akin to con artists. Jaebum steps in for murder cases where he has vanquished the spirits from this realm with his beloved sword, crafted from blue fires of Er Mei and blessed with Buddhist inscriptions by a priest.   

Jaebum has been seeking out leads to the deaths but to no avail, except the victims were frequent customers to the House of Red Lantern. They would go out at night and their dried out bodies would be found the next day abandoned at the north gate of town, coincidentally near the House of Red Lantern.

A series of loud barks followed by high-pitched shrieking down the street has Jinyoung running in Jaebum’s direction.

“Scholar Im! Thank god it’s you.” Jinyoung pants.

The continuous barking has Jinyoung cowering behind Jaebum’s broad shoulders, hiding from the ferocious large dog currently growling at them. Jaebum stands his guard and subtlely harnesses some of his _qi_ to send an energy wave to chase the dog off.

“I was out running errands for Grandma the whole morning. I’m so hungry that I could eat a horse.” Jinyoung looks at Jaebum’s horse expectantly, almost salivating while still clinging onto Jaebum’s arm.

The horse neighs in alarm as though understanding his words.

Amused, Jaebum decides to treat Jinyoung to a meal in return for saving him at the House of Red Lantern. The hot piping dishes of braised and stir-fried meat has Jinyoung’s jaw on the floor, having meat hard is to come by for peasants like him.

“Be careful, don’t choke.” Jaebum gently pats Jinyoung’s back as Jinyoung ravenously gobbles down the food.

His hand gradually rests on the nape of Jinyoung’s neck. Jaebum probably should not show his face around the House of Red Lantern too soon but he could get Jinyoung to obtain information for his investigation.

Jinyoung eventually leads Jaebum to a hot spring to aid in the healing of Jaebum’s wound. Jaebum might have been too distracted by Jinyoung being unabashedly naked and frolicking in the mountain grass to notice the hot spring was also located at Green Mountain, north east of Hu. 

Jinyoung slinks familiarly into the clear, heated pool, giggling while mischievously splashing water at Jaebum. Jaebum splashes back, grinning. He reaches out swiftly, grabbing onto Jinyoung’s nape and dunking Jinyoung’s head underwater. Jinyoung resurfaces seconds later, desperately gasping for air in his lungs.

Jinyoung’s face is flushed, his ears red from embarrassment and his wet hair clings to his scalp. Jaebum cannot help but stare at Jinyoung, drinking in his milky thighs, the sensuous curve of his behind, water running down his heaving chest, plump pink lips and water droplets adorning his fluttering eyelashes.

Jaebum sees the same admiration in Jinyoung’s dilated pupils, staring back at his own body. Jinyoung steps closer, breath ghosting Jaebum’s.

“Oh, we really do have the same features.” Jinyoung murmurs.

He does not look away shyly; instead he starts tracing his finger on Jaebum’s collarbone as though fascinated by Jaebum’s body. Jaebum shudders at the faint pressure of Jinyoung’s caress, fingers wandering down. Goosebumps rising in the steaming water. Skin against skin.

Jaebum’s breath hitches in his throat as Jinyoung’s fingers roam his inner thighs. The pleasure of seeing Jinyoung’s eyes widen at his erect dick. Jinyoung bites his lip and swallows, fingers slowly reaching out.

Jaebum cannot take the teasing anymore. Jaebum grabs Jinyoung’s hand, guiding his palm onto Jaebum’s dick. With his other hand, Jaebum brings their heads together for a wet kiss, groaning at the sweet pressure on his shaft. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kitsune-ken translates literally to Fox's Fist. It can be adapted as a drinking or stripping game. 
> 
> * Families who are known to control the kitsune are shunned by their community.
> 
> *Er Mei or Emei, is one of the four sacred Buddhist mountains in China. It is also where the fictional martial arts sect, Er Mei, resides. They specialise in swordplay.


	4. Chapter 4

One thing Jaebum hates about his dreams is the zero control he has over his body, be it speech or movement. It was akin to a first person point of view in a role-playing game. He could not find out the exact date or year of his dreams or even try out his cool slayer powers.

To add on to his frustration, his dreams have begun to take a rather _intimate_ turn. 

Jaebum feels like a voyeur watching himself fool around with dream Jinyoung. Instead of solving the murder, lately his dreams comprise mostly of flashes of fumbling hands, heated skin and sweet moans. Jaebum thinks of his dream self chasing a teasing Jinyoung down in the fields, running after him. He catches a giggling Jinyoung from behind, who pretends to put up a fight. It is almost like predator and prey. They fall onto the bed of grass, lips meeting and tongues clashing.

Back in the city, Jaebum was known as a ladies man and he experimented in college. He definitely notices how inexperienced dream Jinyoung is. It turns him on even more, Jinyoung’s innocence, a gem to be treasured. More so, Jaebum would often wake up with a meddling situation in his pants.

He strokes himself lazily, mind drifting back to dream Jinyoung licking and nipping his jawline. Jinyoung melts easily under him, Jaebum’s dexterous fingers working him apart. Jaebum wants to etch the image of Jinyoung at the height of passion into his mind. Jinyoung writhing with his long limbs wrapped around Jaebum’s waist, his milky white throat strained with nothing but moans escaping from his lips, eyes rolled back. Oh, the tight, tight heat of Jinyoung has Jaebum wrapping his fingers around his length roughly.

Biting his lip, he quickens his pace. Jaebum can almost hear Jinyoung whining in his higher pitched voice “Hyung, please”, as he gives a final tug of his cock. His mind goes blank, letting his orgasm wash over him. Chest heaving, a sticky haze assimilates Jaebum’s senses.

More so, the hotel bed feels too big for one person. Jaebum sighs, staring at the ceiling. The loneliness never felt more amplified in his empty hotel room.

It ends up awkward for Jaebum, for his mind cannot help but wander to scenes from his dreams when he is with Jinyoung ~~on their library dates~~. Maybe it is lucky that Jaebum does not see the middle-aged librarian anymore when he is there with Jinyoung. One less person to witness Jaebum’s embarrassment of unintentionally popping a semi while discussing the works of Hemmingway with Jinyoung.

Real life Jinyoung is comparably mellowed out and mature to his boisterous dream self. But there is no comparison when it comes to how undeniably Jaebum is still attracted to Jinyoung. He’s smart and articulate, different from the other relationships and conquests Jaebum has made. They have endless banter yet are still able maintain quiet companionship.

Jaebum cannot help but stare at Jinyoung’s plump lips because he _knows_ how they look like on his dick. Jinyoung on his knees, eyes gazing at him full of adoration. His lips shiny with cum and hair messy from Jaebum’s fingers running through them. Jinyoung grinning at him like a satisfied Cheshire cat, almost glowing ethereal.

“Jaebum.” Jinyoung’s gentle voice breaks him out his daze, his face mere inches away from Jaebum.

“You’re staring again.” Jaebum flicks his gaze up from Jinyoung’s lips to his eyes.

“I-nothing.” Jaebum pulls away, averting his gaze.

Jinyoung seems to have figured out how to make Jaebum a flustered mess, teasing him in little ways like that. Jaebum certainly is curious of his identity as a demon slayer but he does not know how to approach the subject of his dreams with Jinyoung. He cannot go, ‘Hey, I’ve been dreaming of you, particularly you and I having amazing sex. But do you happen to know more about the story you told me?’ 

Jaebum wonders how he is going to survive the rest of his stay in Hu. 

-

Jaebum meets BamBam, owner of B’Chill café and probably the most fashionable person in Hu with his flaming red hair, contacts, matching red eye shadow and sweater. 

“Hyung, your favorite.” BamBam hands Jinyoung a cup of red bean ice cream from the counter without Jinyoung asking for it.

“Thanks, BamBam.”

“Is this your boyfriend?” BamBam wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“Don’t be nosy,” Jinyoung lightly taps BamBam’s hand. Jaebum reddens, standing stiffly behind Jinyoung. 

“Just don’t be gross in front of me,” BamBam sniffs.

“Gumiho!” Bambam calls out. Jaebum turns around so fast he almost snaps his neck. But all he sees is a husky trotting into the café. Jinyoung hardly bats an eyelid at the dog.

“You named your dog after a fox spirit?” Jaebum looks around, seeing if anyone was alarmed at how taboo it might be for a town that worshipped the latter.

“Yep, she’s a total man eater. Aren’t you sweetheart?” BamBam proceeds to kiss Gumiho’s furry head.

Gumiho wags her tail and sniffs BamBam’s snakeskin loafers. Jaebum winces, remembering the folklore he read up about _gumiho_ eating hearts and livers of men. 

“Kids these days.” Jinyoung shakes his head, barely lifting his eyes from his book. 

See, _if_ the story Jinyoung told of the demon slayer and the fox spirit is assumed to be true and Jaebum is _the_ one and only slayer, why hasn’t he met the fox spirit in the tale yet? All he knows now are missing pages to the book. He could even just be grasping at straws, trying to be connection between things.

Jaebum recalls overhearing Sunmi, the hotel manager, talking to Mark, the bartender in the hallway.

“There’s going to be a full moon on the day, it’s going to be perfect.” Sunmi tells Mark.

Mark nods silently. But not before they spot Jaebum lurking.

“I hope everything’s to your liking, Mr Im.” Sunmi greets him professionally.

Both Sunmi and Mark bow. Jaebum returns the bow, but he feels uneasy with the way their grins seemed to hide secrets behind their teeth.

Jaebum tries to go visit Nyeong at the sanctuary but he could not find the white fox after making his rounds. Disappointed, Jaebum turns and asks the nearest sanctuary staff about the fox’s whereabouts.

Clad in a pink argyle sweater and brown apron, the slightly cross-eyed staff member explains apologetically,” Nyeong doesn’t appear very often, Jaebum.” 

“Wait, how do you know my name?” Jaebum is thrown off guard. He narrows his eyes suspiciously.

“Nyeong- I mean Jinyoung told me. I’m his friend, Wonpil. And this town is quite small; we don’t get visitors that stay this long. Word gets around.” Wonpil laughs nervously.

Consequently, Jaebum cannot put his finger on the encounters he has had with the town folk. The Town of Hu starts to become eerie, something more sinister than the advertised idyllic green escape from city life. Amid the confusion, Jaebum is explicitly drawn to Jinyoung. For some reason in his heart, Jaebum knows he can trust Jinyoung, a calm anchor amongst crashing waves of doubt.

Jaebum dials up the old fortune-teller, maybe he could ask her on the specifics of why he should have avoided Hu. 

“Welcome to Just Right Fortune Telling. For Palm and Birthdate Readings, Press 1. For Spirit Consultations, Press 2. For Exorcisms, Press 3. You can also contact us via Email, Kakao Talk or Whatsapp. We are now on Wechat!” an animated voice recording beams cheerfully in contrast to Jaebum’s deadpan mood.

Guess Jaebum’s on his own now.

- 

Jaebum catches sight of Jinyoung curled up asleep on his flat straw bed together with Wonpil, Brian and Mark like baby animals huddling for warmth. Wonpil, Brian and Mark in period robes and long hair, has Jaebum doing a double take. 

Jaebum glances at Jinyoung’s sleeping form. Not long after, Jinyoung’s eyelids flutter open.

“Jaebum! I didn’t know you were coming.” Jinyoung delights, untangling himself from the mess of sleeping bodies and limbs.

“Have you met my cousins?” Jinyoung introduces Wonpil, ~~Brian~~ Younghyun and ~~Mark~~ Yi En. Younghyun waves sleepily from the shared bed, Wonpil yawns. 

Jaebum does not miss Mark, no, Yi En’s canines flashing. He also catches the ornate pearl charm paired with garnet stones glimmering tied to Yi En’s thin waist with red silk. Instead of the usual tassels, the charm ends with orange fur, that similar to the coat of a red fox. Yi En’s elaborate silk robes confirm Jaebum’s suspicion of his courtesan status. For a courtesan to own such an expensive piece of jewelry, he must have a very rich patron.  

“I brought over the works of Li Bai. I thought you might want to take a look at them.” Jaebum mutters.

Jabeum has been teaching Jinyoung scholarly Confucian texts and poems by great figures like Qu Yuan. Jinyoung eats them up each time, learning them with utmost diligence. 

“Sorry hyung, Lord Oh invited the ladies at House of Red Lantern to a party at his residence. I have to assist them.” Jinyoung pouts wistfully. 

Jaebum gathers Jinyoung’s slight frame in his arms. He presses a kiss onto Jinyoung’s head. “Be safe. You know about the murders around town. ” Jaebum whispers. 

Jinyoung nods, giving a Jaebum a reassuring, fond smile. 

With Jinyoung busy for the night, Jaebum remembers his original mission to Hu. He proceeds to patrols the north gate, stalking the grounds with his sword, on the look out for malicious spirits. 

Hours later, the first orange rays of sunrise has Jaebum blinking awake. He sighs. It has been another futile night. He stands up, staggering. Muscles numb from falling asleep while sitting. Jaebum leans on the stone pillar of the north gate, squinting at the sunlight. Before he can gather himself, the strong stench of death hits him in the face.

Rubbing his eyes, Jaebum makes out an unconscious male lying on the road near the gate. Judging from his attire of patterned silk, he must be a rich merchant. Peering closer, Jaebum’s heart drops to his stomach. There are telltale signs of severely dried husk-like skin followed by puncture marks on the male’s chest.

Jaebum just found the fourth victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Full Moon was the name of Sunmi's solo 
> 
>  
> 
> The wedding is coming up ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. Chapter 5

Jaebum barely has time to process the words ‘fox wedding’ before Jin Young rattles off the details of the event. Jaebum’s really only doing this because Jin Young begged him.

“It’s just an annual shrine festival. Besides, not everyone gets to be the groom.”

Since Jaebum goes weak in the knees with anything related to Park Jin Young, he ends up in a black silk straight lined robe, loose pleated pinstripe trousers followed by a traditional black thigh-length jacket with swinging sleeves and a family crest emblazoned on each side of the chest of the jacket. An attire befitting for a ceremonial wedding. 

A shade of crimson is painted in a vertical stroke on his left side of his forehead, above his brow. The stroke continues downwards, meeting the front of his left brow. The red face paint is glided further down the left side of his nose, ending at the top of the left nostril. This is repeated on the right side of his face. White face paint is applied onto the middle of his forehead, filling in the space between the two red strokes. The stroke of white paint continues down his face, between the middle of his brows to the bottom of his chin. To finish it off, three whiskers are drawn on each side of his face.

Jaebum glances at his made up face in the mirror, turning it side to side. The makeup is meant to resemble that of a fox. He touches the fox mask laid in silk in an ornate lacquer box before him. The mask is modeled after traditional depiction of a fox, ferocious and poised unlike that of a cute Disney animation. Ceramic white ears forward, brows furrowed, the mask glares back at Jaebum with its yellow eyes. Dark bristles flank the snout of the fox mask, constructing its whiskers. Red silk is looped through a small hole on each side of the mask.

Jaebum gently lifts it, bringing it to his face. His vision is tunneled with its narrow eyeholes. With the help of the red silk tied in a knot behind his head, the fox mask is firmly attached to his face. The transformation is complete with the fake fox tail pinned to the back of his attire, peeking out from under his jacket.  

Rain falls, coexisting with the golden light that diffuses through the grey overcast clouds, pushing a beam of warm soft light on the misty street. Droplets of moisture drip from the surrounding flowers and leaves. The comforting sound of rain relaxes Jaebum’s shoulders.

He takes a deep breath, reaching out from his shelter to feel the pitter patter of rain colliding with his fingers.

He had gone into this thinking of it akin to acting in a school production. Then again, the last time Jaebum acted in school play he was a children’s toy doll. Here he is, playing dress up again. He has no care for religious ritual or events but even he knows this is something meaningful for the Town of Hu. Mostly importantly, it is significant to Jinyoung. 

Dream Jaebum would definitely not like this, becoming the very ‘evil’ he was trying to vanquish. Or maybe Jaebum is just taking this obsession too far. The Town of Hu, forbidden fruit to him.

Jaebum is ushered into a slow moving procession, taking one step at a time in his white toe socks and wooden clogs. He follows the beat of the large folk drum accompanied by a bamboo flute. Concrete pavements and asphalt roads wet with puddles from the passing sun shower, as though washing away any doubts and bad luck. The sky clears and he spots a faint rainbow; the heavens are giving their blessings.

A priest leads the procession, distinct in his heavy patterned red robes, purple trousers, black ceremonial headdress and holding a _sakaki_ tree branch decorated with strips of paper. Shrine maidens ensue heads bowed, their hair in neat buns and white robes matching red trousers. Behind Jaebum, stands two flag bearers donning the gruesome masks of demons while holding a mace in their other hand. Yellow teeth bared into a snarl with the unnatural colors of red and green forming their hair and skin of the demons. Wizened elderly men with traditional jackets over their suits, tucked in with a belt. Their fox masks are less elaborate than Jaebum’s. They carry lanterns decorated with calligraphy announcing the fox marriage. 

Jaebum lays eyes on his ‘bride’, her face hidden behind a fox mask as well. She wears several layer of white robes, her outermost silk coat is embroidered with auspicious cranes and has a padded carmine bottom rim to it. The long sleeves reach past her knees. Alongside, her hair is waxed up in buns styled by extravagant gold hairpins with a white paper hat covering her forehead. She too, has a fake fox tail pinned at the back. Despite not seeing her face, his ‘bride’ seems poised and regal.

So this is what people experience on their wedding day, Jaebum thinks.

More elderly men in fox masks join the procession using their shoulders to lift the poles attached to the chest and boxes containing the fox bride’s ‘dowry’. A matchmaker in gold embroidered dark robes and a fox mask assists his ‘bride’. A man trails behind his ‘bride’, grasping a huge red oilpaper parasol, shielding the bride from the sun. They walk through the vermillion _torii_ gate en route to the main shrine in Hu.

It feels like the whole of Hu has gathered for this festival, Jaebum surveys the crowd. They too, don their own fox masks. Their modern clothing a contrast to the ceremonial robes worn by the procession. Some clap and cheer while others look on. Jaebum is pretty sure he is the only person present at the ceremony who is not a resident of Hu.  

At the ceremonial wedding altar in the main shrine, the priest purifies the shrine and calls the attention of benevolent spirits. Fruits, rice wine, vegetables and rice crowd the wedding altar. He waves the sakaki tree branch in the direction of the crowd, blessing them. Jaebum stands facing his ‘bride’. On a closer look, she seems to be a woman of considerable height, coming up around Jaebum’s own head.

A shrine maiden offers Jaebum a large, shallow red pottery cup virtually the size of his face. She pretends to pour rice wine into the cup and Jaebum acts out the nuptial ritual of taking three sips, bringing the empty cup to the lips of his mask.

Jaebum hands over the cup to his ‘bride’, curiously observing her eyes through the narrow eyeholes of her mask. Her dark pupils give away nothing with an indecipherable look. Their fingers brush accidentally in the exchange. The ‘bride’ retracts her hand quickly, as though shocked by an electrical spark. She glances away, breaking eye contact with him. The same shrine maiden taps her discreetly and the ‘bride’ duly repeats the ritual.

Jaebum stretches out his palm, as briefed prior to this. The ‘bride’ clutches onto his fingers with her smooth hand, noticeably the same size as Jaebum’s hand. As they lift their hands up, the crowd cheers at their union. Jaebum breaks out into a smile under the mask. A fox wedding blesses the people of the town with a good harvest after all. 

They do not let go of each other’s hands until they are tasked to distribute small pieces of blessed paper charms to the crowd. Jaebum gapes at the fact that not a single person is barefaced. A bevy of fox masks stare back at him, unblinking. The eerie feeling of Hu starts to slowly creep back in his spine. 

Continuing the festival celebration, children clad in white robes, cotton flat stocking caps and masks perform for the crowd. They stand in rows on the road, swaying slowly to beat of the drum. Following them, young women in pink and black robes twirl their floral painted parasols.

But the longer Jaebum looks, it feels like he really is in a town full of fox spirits; the never-ending stream of people in fox masks going about festival activities. A mask dehumanizes people by removing the sight of one’s individual features. The uneasiness inside him builds.

After the blur of festival, the procession disperses at the shrine.

“Now, that was quite fun, wasn’t it?” the ‘bride’ whips off her fox mask, startling Jaebum with an oddly familiar masculine voice.

Jaebum’s jaw drops. 

Jinyoung smirks back with his cherry painted full lips. Jaebum’s brain short-circuits before he can fully process Jinyoung in this whole bridal getup.

He just metaphorically married Jinyoung.

“Am I pretty?” Jinyoung preens, striking a pose to prove his point.

“Y-Yes. A-All the time.” Jaebum stutters out.

“Usually we have actors, but we couldn’t afford them this year. The mayor cut the budget. “ Jinyoung shrugs but his movement is swallowed by the thick bridal coat. 

Jaebum still has not picked up his jaw off the floor.

“Things used to be grander. They cut the festival short too. We used to take a boat across to the lake to Green Mountain. “ Jinyoung pouts.

“We could visit Green Mountain. If you want.”

Jaebum does not know what came over him to say that but he cannot take his eyes off Jinyoung’s painted lips. Jinyoung’s smile grows wider, his crow’s feet showing.

“I forgot to tell you earlier, a fox’s wedding also refers to a sun shower, which we had just now. That’s a good omen. Just like Inari’s blessings.“ Jinyoung looks pleased.

His fox makeup mirrors Jaebum’s, slapped on top on of normal bridal makeup. Feminized Jinyoung somehow manages to look even more ravishing. 

Jinyoung inches closer, coyly looking through his darkened eyelashes at Jaebum.

“I’m sure you’ve heard the term ‘fox-faced’. It refers to humans with close-set eyes, thin eyebrows and high cheekbones. “ Jinyoung lifts Jaebum’s chin, openly admiring his features.

The warm pressure of Jinyoung’s fingers curled under his jaw has Jaebum’s palms perspiring. Looking Jinyoung in the eye, Jaebum can see the raw hunger reflected in Jinyoung’s pupils. Jaebum can feel his heart in his throat.

“And you, Jaebum, look like a cute little fox.” Jinyoung leans in, pressing a kiss on Jaebum’s lips.

- 

“Oh Young Master Jaebum, thank you for calling. What can I do for you today? Laying a curse on your business enemies? Calculating your marriage compatibility? “ Fortune Master Tien croaks over the phone.

Fortune Master Tien, esteemed owner of Just Right Fortune Telling, the longest lasting fortune teller to Jaebum’s family and the same person who advised his father against the Town of Hu.

“What if one joins a ‘fox wedding’?” Jaebum cuts to the chase.

The fortune master splutters over the phone and the line goes silent. Jaebum fears he might have sent the poor old lady into cardiac arrest.

Minutes later, Fortune Master Tien returns to the line and cryptically goes on, “A fox wedding, you say? It’s a little known tradition that still exists but the _kitsune_ will seek revenge on those who are uninvited. “

“It’s just a hypothetical situation. What about the Town of Hu?”

“Young Master, I’ve read your _ba zi_. You have a lot of _yang_ energy, spirits made up of _yin_ energy, especially fox spirits, will be attracted to you. I can’t explain it but your fate is intertwined with one. That’s immense bad luck. “

Fortune Master Tien’s voice drops to a grave whisper, “Let me tell you a trade secret, Young Master. The Town of Hu is known to be teeming with fox spirits and other creatures. Why, the town is named after a fox. That’s the last place a person like you should be. “

- 

“Did you see the newest flower from the House of Red Lantern?” A tipsy man nudges his table companion.

“The one related to Yi En? Fair as snow and lips as sweet as a peach? Jin-something?” The other man replies.

Jaebum stiffens as if hit by a bucket of cold water. Jaebum strains his ears to pick up their conversation in the rowdy inn. After discovering the fourth victim, Jaebum is desperate for leads on the case. Increased surveillance brings Jaebum to the inn near the House of The Red Lantern.

The man nods, adding, “Good looks aren’t the only thing they share too. I heard Lord Oh is infatuated like a mad man with the boy. He gifted him the same jewelry as Yi En. The freshest pearl from the bay, as big as a playing marble. That’s how you know which ones at The House of Red Lantern belong to Lord Oh. You don’t touch what’s he’s.”

He _knows_ the exact same bejeweled charm on hanging on Jinyoung’s hips, an obnoxiously large pearl that a peasant like Jinyoung would never dream of possessing in their whole life. It had crossed his mind before that it might be a family heirloom, having seen Mark, no, Yi En with something similar.

Jinyoung had suspiciously clammed up about the charm when Jaebum had asked about it. Jaebum has never seen Jinyoung wear the charm since then. His own comments about Yi En having a rich patron return to him, confirming Jaebum’s worst fear.

Jaebum does not want to think but his thoughts run. He is aware of that Jinyoung would not just stay as a simple serving boy in a brothel, especially with his appearance. They move on to become full-fledged courtesans like Yi En. But Jaebum had secretly hoped for something different, for Jinyoung. The mere thought of Jinyoung seeing men behind his back wretches Jaebum’s heart. His innocent Jinyoung with his soft hands and gentle voice.

The knife digs deeper between his ribs.

Jinyoung with the pearl charm would mean he had already accepted to be in service to Lord Oh. All this while whispering sweet nothings in Jaebum’s ear and making his body sing. A storm brews in his heart. Jaebum battles himself from lashing out, jaw jut out in rage. He simmers silently through gritted teeth, glaring venomously at the men.  

“Us commoners may not be able to touch, but we can certainly look. What that boy lacks in the front, he makes it up in the back.” The man lewdly gestures to Jinyoung’s behind.

Their ugly laughter fuels his anger. The table shakes, the ceramic cup Jaebum clenches onto trembles, tea sloshing inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kitsune no Yomeiri, or fox wedding, is a traditional festival conducted around various regions in Japan till this day.
> 
> *The attire worn by the bride and groom are Shinto wedding attire, because this is a Shinto wedding. 
> 
> *Ba zi represents the details of your birth (hour, day, month, year). This is used alongside Chinese astrology to determine your whole destiny/things in your life. 
> 
> *Yin and yang belong to the Chinese philosophy idea of duality. Everything has yin/yang energy. Yang is light, associated with masculine energy. Yin is dark, associated with feminine energy.
> 
> -
> 
> Technically, it is a wedding T___T


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: non con kissing

Jaebum is a whirlpool of emotions, entirely affected by Jinyoung’s presumed betrayal from his dream. He needs to talk to Jinyoung, but he does not know where to start. The contrast between his relationship and dream Jinyoung and real life Jinyoung is giving him headache-inducing emotional whiplash. The bitter taste of barely contained red hot rage threatens to drip into and contaminate this reality of bubblegum sweet romance Jaebum currently has with real life Jinyoung, light kisses and shy teasing hands. It feels similar to what Jaebum had with dream Jinyoung before the turn of events; the practiced motion of the first stages of dating with the same person, twice.

The betrayal stings like tiny glass shards embedded in Jaebum’s skin. Each time Jinyoung asks him, ”Are you okay?” Jaebum would nod his head and pull up the corners of his mouth with all his energy he could muster into a faint smile. The shards of glass twist deeper into Jaebum’s skin.

Jaebum squeezes Jinyoung’s hand reassuringly while Jinyoung drives his vintage red pickup truck to Green Mountain. He breathes a sigh of relief that Jinyoung’s eyes are on the road and not on him. Jinyoung would have seen Jaebum’s furrowed brows and distracted gaze. 

“What happened to the spring?” Jaebum looks around at their destination, mind flashing back to his dream romp with Jinyoung.

“How do you know about the spring?” Jinyoung stops in his tracks.

“I heard it from Yugyeom.” Jaebum lies blatantly.

“It dried up over time. Now, it’s a small water point for the animals that stay here.” Jinyoung smiles mysteriously. 

Nightfall comes and they stay in a small, traditional house with a slighted tiled roof, woven rush grass covered mat wooden flooring, partitioned by sliding paper doors. Wooden frames and beams make up the house, the entire house slightly elevated above ground.

“This was my family home. I used to play in the forests with my cousins all day before we moved down to town.” Jinyoung explains, voice trailing behind the silk screen folding divider, clearing their dinner plates. 

Meanwhile, Jaebum opens the email from employee of the month, Youngjae:

 

_Hey Bossman_

_Apart from the general knowledge of fox spirits, I found out that they are pretty scared of dogs and they will reveal their true form when they run away. Fox spirits like to prey on livestock like horses or chickens._

_They steal human life force through sex to gain immortality and ultimately, the fox’s love interest will die through this relationship. (Talk about a sweet way to die.) Fox spirits can easily take form as humans and live amongst them for years._

_They can also possess humans, making victims run naked through the streets, foam at the mouth and yelp like a fox. Families who control the fox spirits can bring wealth by stealing from others in exchange for taking care and feeding them._

_The Town of Hu is just a small farming town but there are mentions of ghost lights created by fox spirits and tales of fox spirits tricking men in the area. There are 40 documented names of ‘Park Jinyoung’ but 5 valid matching addresses among them. I managed to get photo identification of them. [Photo attached] [Photo attached]_

_There’s a mention of a temple fire in a civil war in the 1500s. This is just trivia but there are unverified messages on forums saying that Green Mountain is the most haunted place in Hu because that is where the spirits reside. So yep, you might want to avoid that._

_PS. Taco Bell is the most wonderful invention to have ever been invented, you should consider bringing the franchise in back home_.

_Lorenzo Choi Out_

 

A black and white photo of Jinyoung, a faded coloured photo of the librarian and another one of woman whose features mirror the feminized version of Jinyoung on the wedding day, all stare back at Jaebum with the same smile, tugged modestly at the upper corners. The matching identities documents states birth dates decades before, making these people at least way older than Jaebum and Jinyoung.

“About that tale of the fox and the demon slayer that you told me when we first met, what happened to her? The fox?” Jaebum asks, tone casual. 

“Her? Why do you assume it’s a female fox spirit? Fox spirits are shape shifters. Gender doesn’t matter." 

Another beep from his phone notifies Jaebum of another timely email from Yugyeom. The younger boy had earnestly completed Jaebum’s task for him, sending him pages of scanned photographs followed by concise annotations.

Photographs of generations of members of the local town committee board bring up the familiar faces of Mark, Wonpil, Brian and Jinyoung. Specifically, their youthful faces in photographs across various decades, as though they have not aged a day. A newspaper clipping from 1952 announcing the renovation of the town gate shows Sunmi, the hotel manager, dressed in a conservative calf length dress and meticulously curled bob, beaming and handing the ribbon cutting scissors to a man. Jihyo, the hotel receptionist, who energetically greets Jaebum every time, is seen in the same photo smiling in the crowd. He flips to the 2010 town committee group photo and it’s Jihyo again with her megawatt smile. 

Yugyeom’s voice rings in his head, ”Witchcraft, hyung.”

Things start clicking together faster than Jaebum can process. He remembers eating steamboat with dream Jinyoung and how Jinyoung was about to eat the raw meat instead of cooking it in the boiling soup. Jinyoung had scared his horse, he was absent the same night as the fourth murder and the true reason why dream Jinyoung had willingly worked in a brothel ( _“My cousins work in the House of Red Lantern”)_. The fact that Jinyoung has almost encyclopedic knowledge of the nature of fox spirits, the questionable number of identities under his name and the fox sanctuary staffed by Brian and Wonpil. The most alarming part, the photograph evidence of the townsfolk and Jinyoung not aging.

Jaebum’s eyes widen at the realization, eyes darting around the house. His heartbeat quickens when he lays eyes in the corner of the room, a hanging scroll of a fox with a human skull on its head under the moonlight, painted in broad ink strokes. 

“Is there something bothering you? You’ve been quiet the entire time.” Jinyoung appears before Jaebum, asking gently.

Jinyoung reaches for Jaebum’s hand, only to have Jaebum swat him off.

“Who exactly are you? Why did you bring me out here?” Jaebum’s voice trembles, shrinking away from Jinyoung.

Instantly, Jinyoung drops his serene smile and his expression turns serious. He does not say a word. Jaebum makes the mistake of looking Jinyoung in the eye. A foreign, fuzzy feeling washes over Jaebum. Jinyoung walks out to the veranda of the house and Jaebum’s legs follows him but Jaebum’s mind is screaming the opposite. Jaebum wants to get as far as possible from Jinyoung but his body does not comply.

Under the moonlight, Jinyoung’s eyes sparkle like onyx. Jaebum cannot tear his eyes away from how Jinyoung’s entire being glows under the dark sky, right in his element. Jinyoung’s shadow casts a vague shape of being with tall pointed ears on its head. Mixed feelings of admiration, infatuation, sadness and fear titter dangerously, bottled inside Jaebum. He dreads Jinyoung’s next move. 

Stepping close to Jaebum, Jinyoung tilts Jaebum’s chin. Jaebum’s body has long shut down, feet frozen to the spot.

Jinyoung whispers into his ear “I’m sorry, I have to do this.” 

Without warning, Jinyoung grabs the back of Jaebum’s head and forces them into a kiss. Terror overwhelms Jaebum as Jinyoung’s tongue invades and he senses a small, spherical object inside his mouth. Before Jaebum can react, his gag reflex gives in and swallows the marble-like object.

Jaebum’s world starts spinning like a bad LSD trip, psychedelic flashes across his eyes. The halo-like glow around Jinyoung increases and he shifts before Jaebum’s eyes from his current state to the cheerful middle-aged librarian to Nyeong to younger Jinyoung in his grey serving attire.

Confusion builds up in Jaebum’s chest as the buzz-like feeling hits him. His jaw tenses and his palms become clammy. Jinyoung grabs onto his shaking hand, steadying him. Jaebum’s surroundings slowly distorts into the one from his dream, the interior of Jinyoung’s small house in town with cement walls.

Jaebum can acutely hear Jinyoung’s voice but he cannot see him, his head above the clouds. However, Jinyoung’s ensuing words visualises right in front of Jaebum, trailing like subtitles.

“When the fox is fifty years old, it can transform itself into a woman; when it is a hundred years old, it becomes a beautiful human, it can become a spirit medium amongst humans or intercourse with them for harvest. When a fox is a thousand years old, it ascends to heaven to become a celestial fox. When I was a hundred years old, I was meant to take care of the temple during the day but I was too curious of the rest of the human world. So I hanged around the brothel instead with my family. It was much more fun feeding off the lustful energies in the place. That was until I met you.” 

Jaebum starts to see himself through Jinyoung’s eyes, the older and suave man.

 _Immeasurable warmth flows head to toe in Jinyoung. He had just experienced his first ‘harvest’ after he had sucked Jaebum off. Jaebum lies worn out on the rush grass mat covering the hard, uncomfortable wooden bed. Jinyoung marvels at Jaebum, gingerly touching sleeping man’s face. A different feeling of warmth spreads in Jinyoung’s chest._  

Jaebum’s vision changes, showing Jinyoung alone in his house.

_Jinyoung is awed at the range of books that Jaebum carries. Printed on rice paper and binded by silk, Jinyoung eats up the scholarly and philosophical texts. He digs through Jaebum’s collection like hunting for mice in logs of wood on a wet summer day, until Jinyoung comes across a nondescript dyed dark blue cover of a book that he has never seen before._

_Carelessly flipping open the book, Jinyoung regrets his actions with each page turn. The book details the gruesome ways and methods to hunt down and murder his kind and other spirits. Horrified, Jinyoung drops the book. He spots a dagger-like outline peeking from the bottom of Jaebum’s chest, under piles of bamboo texts and robes. Digging further, Jinyoung has his hand on the hilt of a sheathed sword._

_With trembling hands, he unsheathes the sword bit by bit. But Jinyoung is still unprepared for the blessed inscriptions on the sword that blind him momentarily, repealing his hands off it. A demon slaying sword! Even a young fox spirit like him has heard of demon slayers ridding his kind and the cruel tactics employed by them._

_He drops the sword, cutting his index finger in the process. Jinyoung struggles to stop the bleeding from the deep cut until his enhanced hearing picks up Jaebum’s footsteps entering the doors of his house. Blinking through tears, Jinyoung scrambles to return the sword and demon slaying manual to their hiding place._

_“Jinyoung-ah, what happened?” Jinyoung winces at Jaebum’s voice, clutching his wounded finger._

_“I must’ve cut myself on the paper, how clumsy of me,” Jinyoung laughs nervously._

_“It’s nothing, don’t cry. I’m here.” Jaebum wipes away the droplets on Jinyoung’s face kindly._

_Jaebum catches hold of Jinyoung’s trembling finger and blows on it. He bandages it neatly with the care of a physician. He grins at Jinyoung softly, eyes full of adoration._

_Jinyoung’s heart quivers, hot tears threatening to spill._ _How could someone as gentle as Jaebum be a ruthless demon slayer? Much less, the owner of the same sword that hurt him. Jinyoung’s head hurts, he is torn being listening to his heart or his animal brain telling him to flee as far away from Jaebum. Jinyoung hopes Jaebum would remain unsuspecting of his nature for as long as possible._

The vision shifts again, this time with Jinyoung pacing anxiously in his home. 

_Reluctantly, Jinyoung has to leave Jaebum. More importantly, he has to get Jaebum to leave the Town of Hu before he kills everyone Jinyoung knows. Or rather, before Jaebum gets killed. Jinyoung’s entire family of fox spirits run businesses in this town. Other animal spirits such as snakes, dogs and cats spirits take human form and reside here too._

_Jinyoung has heard chatter around town about what Jaebum has been seen doing. Placing magical rites that work against spirits like Jinyoung and looking into the murders of the general human population. It places a huge target on Jaebum’s head. A single demon slayer against an angry horde of animal spirits, Jaebum’s chances of survival do not look good._

_Maybe if fate is in Jinyoung’s side, they might meet again._

_Truthfully, it is in Jinyoung’s nature to seduce but he has never had that intention towards Jaebum. Jinyoung’s plan to break up amicably with Jaebum goes south when Jaebum returns, drunk and enraged._

_“Who are the other people you are seeing?” Jaebum demands, seething._

_“What are you talking about?” Jinyoung’s answer only angers him more._

_Jaebum snatches clean Jinyoung’s pearl charm from his waist and lashes out, “Don’t lie to me, I know Lord Oh gave this to you.”_

_Lord Oh did give Jinyoung a similar pearl charm and other valuable jewelry, enthralled by a simple serving boy like him. But Jinyoung had pawned off his gifts in bid to give the money to Jaebum when he is to leave this town._

_Jinyoung panics. “Give it back!”_

_He cannot have his life jewel in human hands, let alone that of a hunter’s._

_The pearl charm glimmers suspiciously in Jaebum’s palm, becoming a levitating ball of light. Of course, it had reacted aversely immediately in the hands of a spiritual practitioner._

_Jinyoung takes his chance at Jaebum’s stunned reaction to swing a mighty hook to his temple, knocking Jaebum out._

_Gripping his life jewel, Jinyoung flees to his second home: House of Red Lantern. Jinyoung has information from Sunmi about the real culprit behind the murders, a new to town snake spirit, taking form as a courtesan for easy prey. He has to stop her._

_Jinyoung finds the snake spirit and an already deceased customer lying on the floor of the brothel, face white like he was drained of blood, clothing askew with a huge snakebite on his neck. Fresh blood drips from her large milky fangs, down the snake spirit’s chin. Recognition flits in her amber elliptical pupils, zooming in on Jinyoung._

_“Little fox…little fox,” she taunts, forked tongue flickering as she circles Jinyoung._

_For the first time in his life, Jinyoung feels like prey._

_“Miserable little thing consorting with a demon slayer to bring me down? Let me show you want happens to little foxes who prod their noses into snake nests.”_

_She hisses menacingly, unleashing her large scaly tail under her robes. Her tail wraps around Jinyoung’s body, squeezing the life out of him._

_Jinyoung grapples to escape but to no avail as her tail weighs heavily on his being. In the midst of his struggle, Jinyoung’s bushy white fox tail and furry ears sprout out in fear. He cannot fight her off, a young fox versus a well-fed and powerful snake twice his size._

_Air slowly leaves Jinyoung’s choked out lungs; his face turns pale at the constricted blood flow. Jinyoung is stuck among the thick coils of her tail. He cannot fight back. Every breath starts to become laborious. Jinyoung’s vision starts to turn static, seeing stars._

_In the background, he faintly hears someone barging into the brothel room just as the last grip of Jinyoung’s will loosens. Jinyoung makes out following sounds of the snake spirit hissing and the dramatic ‘schwing’ of a blade being drawn, his sight almost turning black._

_Shrieking ensues and with a loud thump, the grip on Jinyoung is loosened. Glorious oxygen reenters Jinyoung’s nose. Head spinning, Jinyoung blinks away the blurriness. He will never forget the sight of Jaebum wielding the sword savagely, inscriptions on the sword shining through the crimson. The dead snake spirit sprawled on the ground, returning to her original form as an enormous cobra._

_“Jaebum, I….” Jinyoung whimpers, lost._

_But Jaebum refuses to meet Jinyoung’s eyes; he refuses to glance at Jinyoung in his fox form. Jaebum’s face is twisted in disgust, shunning Jinyoung by turning away. Jinyoung’s heart shatters, tears raining down his face. Begging on his knees, Jinyoung desperately grasps hold of Jaebum’s ankle._

_Jaebum shakes a crying Jinyoung off. Jinyoung sobs even harder._

_“My late master would be rolling in his grave. I never had a preference for the cut sleeve, until you. You tricked me into this, sneaking into my bed.“ Jaebum points an accusatory finger at Jinyoung, face red with anger._

_“I never used my magic on you. All of it was used on to maintain my human form. It’s not my doing that you return to me every night insatiable.” Jinyoung chokes out every word._

_Jaebum avoids Jinyoung’s tear-filled gaze._

_“Leave. Before I change my mind about sparing you.”_

_“Jaebum, I never meant to lie to you-“_

_“LEAVE” Jaebum bellows, aiming his sword at him._

_Jinyoung flinches and he scampers out, knowing the full power of the sword and what Jaebum could do to him. The last he sees of Jaebum when he turns back, it is Jaebum with his head in his hands. Subsequently, Jinyoung escapes back up to Green Mountain, his ancestral home._

_When he creeps down to town incognito in his female human form a few days later, he finds out that Jaebum has already left town._

_A pack of foxes corner Jinyoung and if looks could kill, Jinyoung would be dead. In particular, a gigantic black fox steps in front and bares its teeth at him. It strides over, transforming into a strapping tall, well-built male human, long black robes adorned with a fur lapel collar._

_“Cub! You put us all in danger, leading a hunter into our den.” The man growls, seizing Jinyoung by his nape. Jinyoung feels like a small child again._

_“Uncle Taecyeon, I didn’t mean to- he’s gone.”_

_“If he ever steps foot into Hu again, I will kill him myself.” He warns._

_Jinyoung nods, baring his neck meekly._

_Under the green leaves of the Enoki tree, a small white fox lays its head despondently on the ground. It lets out a heartbreaking cry. Three red foxes gather near it and they curl up together with the white fox. The white fox whines in distress. One of the red foxes licks the face of the white fox as though comforting it._

_If one were to look closer, they would see the clear tear tracks on its alabaster fur._

_Banished from the Town of Hu, Jinyoung spends the next few years exploring the rest of the human world. But he is too late when mustering the courage to track down Jaebum, for the only news he receives is that Jaebum has passed away. Devastated by the news, the glimmer of hope in Jinyoung dies out._

_Hearing a sharp cry in the distance, his animal instincts tell him that his pack is in danger. He returns to Hu, only to see the shrine to Inari in flames and his family members imprisoned by a warring human clan. He was supposed to be the protector of that shrine. Jinyoung had let down not only Inari but also his family linage of fox messengers. Jinyoung had neglected the shrine in the pursuit of love and this was how the heavens have decided to punish him. He had failed and this was Jinyoung’s retribution._

_Jinyoung howls into the darkness, inconsolable._

Jaebum cannot get the visual of Nyeong crying in the burning ashes of the shrine, white fur marred by the grey billowing clouds smoke, out of his mind. Everything seems so real, he can almost taste the choking smell of the smoke at the back of his throat and he could feel the heat from the dying embers. Jaebum has long lost the sensation of touch, he could not feel the hairs on his arms. He clutches onto Jinyoung’s like an anchor to reality.

The visions continue, and time fast forwards to Jinyoung in a vintage brown suit walking on cobbled streets in the city with tall buildings surrounding him.

_It’s the 60s and Jinyoung has ventured to the capital like the curious fox he is. He is on his way to work when he thinks he sees a man resembling Jaebum, in a blue long sleeve collared shirt complemented by suspenders. It might be a trick of his eyes. Jinyoung rubs his eyes, but he can never mistake Jaebum’s cat-like features: narrow set monolid eyes, high cheekbones and sharp jaw._

_Most importantly, the two moles dotted above his left eyelid._

_Jinyoung blinks again. Jaebum is still there, waiting on the street. Time seems to come to a standstill. Jinyoung cannot help but tear up at the image of Jaebum alive and well. A part of Jinyoung had died when Jaebum had passed, hundreds of years ago. Peeking behind the wall at the street corner, Jinyoung drinks in the sight of Jaebum, fearing he may disappear any moment and this might just be a figment of his imagination._

_Jaebum peers repeatedly at the watch on his wrist, waiting for someone. Jinyoung’s heart wells up with hope, the flame reignited._

_Taking a deep breath, Jinyoung decides to approach him. But a woman in a plain dark coat abruptly runs into Jaebum’s arms with a bright “Jaebum oppa!”._

_Jaebum welcomes her with a light kiss on the lips. Jinyoung withdraws, as though burned. Jinyoung stumbles his way back to the same street corner, his back against the wall. His old wounds begin to reopen, blood seeping through the cracks of his bruised heart._

_Jinyoung steals another look at the couple, feigning disinterest when they walk in his direction, arms interlocked. They smile at each other, Jaebum listening attentively while the woman gesticulates nosily. Jinyoung waits and waits for Jaebum to spare him glance but he never lifts his eyes from the woman. Jinyoung’s eyes trail after them, an image of a perfect couple._

_Jinyoung slides down against the dirty brick wall, hands wrapped around his knees. Grief consumes him, frustration and longing paining him further. There and then, Jinyoung decides to bury his heart for good._

Jaebum’s heart feels so heavy that it might fall out of his chest. He doesn’t even realize that he’s crying too. Jinyoung rubs his back reassuringly, wiping his tears. 

“There’s one last part that you still need to watch.” Jaebum hears Jinyoung’s disembodied voice. 

 _The first instinct Jinyoung has when he meets Jaebum at the sanctuary is to jump into his lap._  

_“Ohh, you’re so pretty.” Jaebum pets Jinyoung in his full fox form._

_Jinyoung preens at Jaebum’s compliments because Jaebum’s reaction is the opposite of the fateful night at the brothel._

_After changing back to their human form, Wonpil delicately asks Jinyoung, “Are you okay?”_

_Jinyoung hums nonchalantly._

_Jinyoung follows Jaebum’s tracks stealthily. Imagine his surprise when Jaebum steps foot into his own shrine. Jinyoung could barely contain himself, heart threatening to burst with anticipation._  

Jaebum’s world gradually stops spinning. He coughs, spluttering as the object is removed from his throat. It levitates out of his mouth, coated in saliva. He has his head in Jinyoung’s lap.

Dazed, he makes out Jinyoung waving his fingers, casting a spell. The object orbits in mid air. After a few rounds, the object is completely dry. Jinyoung plucks the object out from the air and attaches it to a silver chain around his neck. The pendant gleams, Jaebum realizes it is a black pearl.

“Old Lady Meng sure did give you a good dose of her soup. It took gifting my bead to get you to finally remember everything. Because you are human, the bead will cause your mind to go into overdrive.” Jinyoung explains placidly, wiping the cold sweat from Jaebum’s forehead.

Jaebum tries to concentrate on Jinyoung’s soothing voice. 

Jinyoung offers him water and Jaebum sits up, noticing the white furry ears on Jinyoung’s head and not one, but five tails on his behind. The first thought Jaebum has is how cute Jinyoung looks, with his matching ripped white cable knit sweater.

Heart beating, Jaebum reaches out to touch Jinyoung’s ears. The ears feel incredibly soft under his hand. Jinyoung’s ears twitches shyly, his cheeks tinge pink.

“This is real….” Jaebum mutters, mouth agape.

“How did you know it is me? It could have been anyone else.”

“The fact that you came willingly to Hu and sought out my shrine. That’s enough for me.”

“I visited your dreams to relive everything. I don’t know if you knew, but originally, I never kept the pearl charm from your sight.” Jinyoung touches Jaebum’s temple.

This time, painless flashes of Jinyoung artlessly wearing the white pearl charm on his waist appears. Jaebum remembers his dream, a safe-like container accompanied by an electronic lock in the front, residing in the corner of Jinyoung’s house. He had not paid attention to it, overlooking the details.

“If only you were a normal human, I would gladly turn into a beautiful maiden to marry you.”

Jinyoung fills Jaebum mind with an illusion, of another time where a child calls Jaebum ‘Father’ and female Jinyoung looks on fondly, round with another child. 

“I wish I could forget that day, when everything crumbled down, like nothing had happened. But I can’t. When emptiness passes, the cold wind blows. When longing passes, spring rain falls down. So I gave up. Life goes on.”

Jinyoung leads Jaebum back into the living room. He unfurls a scroll slowly.

“500 years is a long time, Jaebum.” Jinyoung speaks, caressing the sides of the rice paper watercolor painting.

The figure in the painting is dressed like a scholar and sits atop a stallion, beside an Enoki tree on a path. Magpies dot the background. With the sword tied on his back and the unmistakable double moles above his eye, Jaebum aware of the figure’s identity. 

“Even when the waves of time take you away, I don’t want to forget you. It’s not comparable to photographs you humans have. I was so afraid that one day I would wake up and forget how you look like. I have lived a few lifetimes, with male and female companions. But they have never compared to what you made me feel.”

After a while, Jaebum’s mind wakes up, gears creaking in place. This is madness, Jaebum thinks. Even if he was reincarnated, he is not the same person Jinyoung thinks he is. He is not Jinyoung’s dead lover. He has only known Jinyoung for a few weeks. He has difficulty reconciling everything that had just happened. It feels unfair to assume that Jaebum would just go along with the grand scheme of things.

“Hopefully you would welcome with open arms like you used to-”

“I can’t.” Jaebum lets go of Jinyoung’s hand.

“I’m sorry?” 

“I can’t do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cut sleeve is a term for being homosexual in ancient China. Emperor Ai of the Han dynasty cut his own sleeve rather than to disturb his male lover who was sleeping on it. 
> 
> *Old Lady Meng is a figure in Hell who offers souls a special soup to forget their memories of their present life and time in Hell so they can reincarnate into another life without remembering them.
> 
> * The older and wiser the fox, the more tails it has (a maximum of nine). Jinyoung only has 5 tails because he's still young :)


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m not him. No matter what you think. I’m sorry you had to go through everything that happened. You don’t deserve it. Nobody does. But I’m not a replacement for him. You don’t know anything about me, we’re practically strangers.” Jaebum argues.

The light in Jinyoung’s eyes dim and he lowers his gaze. His furry ears bent down in sorrow. He _knows_. Sentimentality is a double-edged sword for immortal beings. For they cannot defy the sands of time; human lovers all die.

Jaebum’s heart beats loudly in the silence that plays out between them.

“Then stay the night.” Jinyoung gripes hold of Jaebum’s wrist when Jaebum turns to leave. “As strangers.”

The last part comes barely above a whisper. His eyes firmly on the floor. 

Deep down, Jaebum knows his body cannot refuse the siren call of Jinyoung. Besides, the only way to leave Green Mountain is by car. Specifically, Jinyoung’s truck.

Jaebum slides his hand slowly along the curve of Jinyoung’s arm, up his shoulder and rests his hand on Jinyoung’s nape. Jinyoung’s body is already in tuned to his, head tilted; an intimate dance between them. Jinyoung flutters his eyelids shut and lightly kisses Jaebum’s lips hesitantly. Jaebum deepens the kiss. Jinyoung’s hands hover around Jaebum’s waist.

Slightly amused, Jaebum reaches for Jinyoung’s palm and places it on his tented crotch. Jinyoung’s eyes fly open. Jaebum nods, giving Jinyoung permission.

As though flipping a switch, Jinyoung pulls Jaebum closer, kissing demandingly. Their tongues tangle, Jinyoung sucking on Jaebum’s bottom lip. The acquainted taste of Jinyoung’s mouth lights Jaebum’s brain on fire. They broke apart for air, Jaebum’s palms firmly grasping Jinyoung butt through his pants. Jinyoung expertly unbuckles Jaebum with one hand.

“You don’t mind? “ Jinyoung asks in a small voice.

He gestures to his ears and tails, “I can keep them back.” 

“Oh no, I like it, actually.” Jaebum knows it’s the right answer when Jinyoung gifts him a shy smile.

He hopes Jinyoung will never come across his browsing history.

Jaebum wrestles Jinyoung’s pants off. His hand lands on the small of Jinyoung’s back, going down to Jinyoung’s fluffy tails. Jinyoung shudders, goose bumps rising. Jaebum strokes Jinyoung’s cream-colored tails, silky under his touch. His tails twitch and Jinyoung purrs, a sound of approval.

Just like a cat, Jaebum thinks.

His other finger circles the rim of Jinyoung’s hole, teasing. Jinyoung flushes. Sliding a finger inside, Jaebum simultaneously working Jinyoung’s shivering tails up and down. Jaebum adds another finger, scissoring. Jinyoung mewls, ears outwards. Jinyoung’s erect cock flush against his stomach, leaking precum.

Jaebum smirks,” Aren’t you a naughty little fox?”

Jinyoung whines in response.

Jinyoung rolls them over, sitting in Jaebum’s lap. He licks Jaebum’s collarbones, sucking on his dusty nipples; a routine Jaebum is well versed in from his dreams. He knows the spots that will make Jinyoung’s body sing and vice versa. Their bodies find comfort in each other like multiple times in the past.

Their shafts rub against one other, the friction has Jaebum groaning. Jinyoung shifts his hips, his hole just above Jaebum’s cock, teasing Jaebum. Jaebum trails kisses along Jinyoung’s neck to his shoulder. He spanks Jinyoung’s ass. The faint red handprint on Jinyoung’s pale, round behind a punishment for teasing him. 

Biting his lip, Jinyoung guides Jaebum inside him. Jinyoung lets out a louder mewl as Jaebum enters, Jinyoung’s hole taking him to the hilt. Jinyoung moves his hips, moaning even more when he feels Jaebum hitting his walls.

The torturously unhurried rate that Jinyoung rides his cock has Jaebum panting endlessly. Jinyoung leans forward and gently kisses the moles on Jaebum’s body, from his arms to the middle of his chest to above his eye. Jaebum grips onto Jinyoung’s hips, controlling the pace instead. He thrusts up into Jinyoung while Jinyoung bounces on his lap. Jinyoung’s tails thrash in the air.

Jinyoung’s eyes stare into Jaebum’s soul, as though desperately clawing at his soul and consuming it. If Jinyoung does not feed off his orgasm, he might have his paws on Jaebum’s heart instead. Jaebum does not need emotions clouding his earlier judgement.

Unable to bear it any longer, Jaebum flips their positions around. Jaebum admires the view in front of him, Jinyoung on all fours and a full back traditional tattoo carved onto his skin, from his shoulders to his lower back. Tracing his fingers down Jinyoung’s spine, he notes the detail on the elaborate green and black ink plant motif, easily recognizing the Enoki tree. An outline of a fox under the Enoki tree contrasts against the immense black background of a night sky. 

Jaebum cannot resist taking a bite of Jinyoung’s ass. He pushes his face into the cluster of tails, taking in the scent. Running his palms through the fur, he brushes it against his face. He repeats the action of stroking Jinyoung’s tails from top to bottom.

“I’m going to cum.” Jinyoung pants, shoulder blades rising. “If you keep doing that.” 

“No, I’m not done yet.” Jaebum whispers huskily into Jinyoung’s ear, hovering over Jinyoung’s shaking body.

Jaebum’s chest presses on Jinyoung’s sweaty back, thrusting into Jinyoung smoothly. With Jinyoung’s tails trapped between them, Jaebum tugs on Jinyoung’s furry ears, fucking into him mercilessly. The lurid slapping sounds of skin against skin fill the room.

- 

They lay side by side, catching their breath from their respective highs. Jinyoung’s tails curl around him like a protective blanket.

“Why do I feel normal? I thought you would drain me.” Jaebum asks, curious. 

“Harvesting is something we can control at will. I can try it on you, if you want to. You won’t die from a one-time harvest. Think of it as sleeping immediately after sex. You’ll just feel really tired” 

Jaebum nods his head. Coming this far, he has nothing to lose. 

Jinyoung closes his eyes and he breathes in deeply. Jaebum watches, fascinated as a sparkling, gold aura washes over Jinyoung. Jinyoung turns, back facing Jaebum. Fatigue sets into Jaebum’s bones; he cannot feel his legs. Jinyoung’s tattoo swirls, shifting as though his back is a canvas playing out a moving image. Jaebum sees the figure from the earlier painting, atop his horse riding past the Enoki tree. The figure stops for a moment, just like Jaebum’s dream when he first arrived in the Town of Hu.

Jaebum struggles to keep his eyelids open. Continuing on his journey on the long road, the figure disappears from the tattoo. The fox reappears again, head peeking out behind the tree, the stars in the dark sky twinkle. Jinyoung’s tails tip upwards, floating on their own.

Jaebum’s head hits the pillow, blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jaebum may or may not be a furry.


	8. Chapter 8

Once back in the Town of Hu, Jaebum resumes his original intention for coming to Hu.

“I’ll get Jackson on the paperwork.” Jaebum says absently, Jinyoung still clinging onto the back of his mind.

Their little trip to Green Mountain had ended in silence, parting ways like strangers, like Jaebum had said.

He finally comprehends the behavior of the residents of Hu, having experienced the living myth itself. The air of mystery surrounding Hu dissipates, shrouded in folklore. Finally, the fog in Jaebum’s mind clears.

“Once things sorted, we can start on this for good. “ Mayor Kim rubs his hands. The multiple gold rings on his fingers glimmer, catching the light.

Jaebum nods.

“I look forward to working with you Mr Im.”

Human or not, Mayor Kim’s smarmy grin brings an ominous feeling. Mayor Kim has his own agenda, Jaebum is aware. Jaebum does not want to dwell in local politics. Squabbles among the lower ranks are not his concern.

His dreams of Hu in ancient times no longer appear, swept away by his confrontation with the truth. Instead, he finds himself thinking of certain shrine caretaker.

Jaebum had missed out from his dreams (of a carnal nature) with Jinyoung the phantom touch of Jinyoung’s fingers and the faint peach scent lingering on his skin after their coitus. He does not miss the tenderness in Jinyoung’s gaze that he was so afraid to meet. He had disappointed Jinyoung 500 years ago. Jaebum cannot bear to see Jinyoung’s face wrecked with anguish again.

Thus, he had made up his mind that night to not meet Jinyoung’s expectations. Better to not have any expectations than to fail them. Now, he is not too sure about that decision.

Jaebum’s phone buzzes with a text from Jinyoung:

 

**I’m sorry.**

 

It seems like you and I are not done yet, Jaebum thinks.

The ball is in Jaebum’s court now. Thinking of Jinyoung fills Jaebum with unexplainable warmth. Jaebum cannot escape his fate with Jinyoung, their lives inexplicitly tangled. Jaebum knows he will definitely regret it if he was to leave Hu like this. Jinyoung and him may be the same people they were but they are wholly different people now.

Jinyoung cannot let go of the past but Jaebum cannot let go of him either.

-

Swallowing his pride, Jaebum steps into the shrine. Hiding behind a wooden pillar, Jaebum quietly admires Jinyoung’s side profile. Jinyoung’s eyelashes flutter, rapt with attention with tying the bundle of multi-colored origami cranes to the rows of wooden amulets. His long, delicate fingers work through the knots of thread.

Taking a deep breath, Jaebum goes forward. “Hi, stranger.”

Jinyoung looks up, startled.

“Look, I know I said I’m not him. But I’m not a demon slayer in this life either.“

Jinyoung tenses.

“So.” Jaebum pauses. “Maybe we could try again?” 

He exits the shrine gate, only to return seconds later.

“You seem bit young to be the caretaker of this old shrine,” Jaebum has his hands in his pockets, fidgeting nervously.

Jaebum rubs the back of his neck, crinkling his eyes and amping up his smile even more. It usually works on women.

Jinyoung’s puzzled face stares back at him. Jaebum’s heart skips a beat. 

Realization hits Jinyoung, lips pursued to a silent ‘O’. 

“It’s a family business.“ He replies, barely containing his hollow sounding laughter.

Jinyoung meets Jaebum’s toothy smile.

He notices Jaebum staring at the white pearl glinting in the jaws of the stone fox statue.

“That’s my life jewel. I gave it to Inari, like in the story.”

“Didn’t you say fox spirits can’t live without them?” Jaebum raises his brows.

“I gave mine 500 years ago. I’m powerful enough now to cultivate a new fox bead for myself. It’s more convenient when I travel.“ Jinyoung tugs his shirt collar; revealing the black pearl pendant, silver chain resting on his collarbones.

“But this shrine will always be part of me. It was rebuilt with my spirit essence, after all.”

- 

Jinyoung has his furry ears and tails out comfortably on display, Jaebum’s mind slowly adjusting to his true appearance. The juxtaposition between Jinyoung’s modern, loose fitting clothes with his five tails poking out behind is jarring. His tails make Jinyoung’s statue look even taller than Jaebum.

“You humans like this phrase right? Make it rain.” Jinyoung sweeps out green money bills from his palm, apparently plucked out of thin air.

Jaebum eagerly picks them up, but the money turns to dried brown leaves. 

“Fox spirit magic.” Jinyoung smirks, winking at Jaebum.

“We should go to the casino in the city.” Jaebum’s eyes glimmer with wicked glee.

Jinyoung makes the playing cards in his hand switch suits, amusing Jaebum endlessly like a child with his magic.

-

Jinyoung’s magic not only comprises of silly parlor tricks, but also that of the bedroom sort.

“Why be natural when you can be supernatural?”

The bad pun flies over Jaebum’s head, his mind entirely focused on the phantom hand pumping Jaebum’s hard cock between his thighs while Jinyoung nuzzles his nape. Jinyoung nips and rubs his head against Jaebum’s neck, scenting him. Wet tongue against Jaebum’s heated skin, leaving marks Jaebum would have to cover up the next day.

Jinyoung presses his lips to Jaebum’s behind, dragging his lips across the warm flesh. Jaebum can hear Jinyoung purring, a steady vibration from his throat. His body twitches, stomach tightening. Jinyoung’s hands part his cheeks, placing his thumb between them.

Jinyoung’s rough dripping wet tongue follows, swirling it around his rim. The first thrust leaves Jaebum gasping. Flattening his tongue, Jinyoung licks into Jaebum’s hole. Jaebum’s hands ball into fists in the sheets, suffocating his moans in them.

The phantom fingers on Jaebum’s cock quicken their pace. Jaebum bucks his hips into them, heat pooling in his stomach.

Jinyoung gives a slow, long lick earning him a drawn out whimper from Jaebum.

The tip probes further, driving Jaebum’s nerves into frenzy.

Jinyoung shifts them around, cock pushing into Jaebum. The stretch burns slightly. Holding Jaebum’s trembling thighs, Jinyoung rocks into him, angling his thrusts. Another set of phantom fingers enters Jaebum’s panting mouth. He sucks on them, feeling so full. Jaebum can barely keep his eyelids apart, drowning in pleasure. Jinyoung’s entire being basks in a gold glow.

Sweat trickling down his body; Jaebum knows he’s close. Jinyoung interlocks their fingers together, clasping their hands during their high. Jaebum falls apart, arching his back. He comes with a shout. Jinyoung’s tails shudder. Biting down on Jaebum’s shoulder, Jinyoung spills into him.

Jinyoung’s breath ghosts Jaebum’s collarbones. He inhales the side of Jaebum’s neck, burying his head. Jinyoung’s tails cover both of them protectively. Jaebum traces Jinyoung's back to the tip of one of his tails. Jinyoung shivers. They fall asleep, limbs entwined.


	9. Chapter 9

“You’re the heir of Im Tech Industries?” Jinyoung’s deep voice fills the room, nary a trace of emotion.

Sitting at the end of the dining table, he delicately clasps the piece of stir-fry meat from the numerous dishes on the table with his enamel chopsticks, delivering it to his lips nonchalantly without looking at Jaebum. 

Jaebum gulps, taking a step back. He had promised Jinyoung that he would stop by his house to meet his family but he had gotten caught in traffic on the way. His presence had immediately silenced the chatter in the room. He scans the room, noting Mark, Wonpil and Brian alongside other familiar faces seated at the same long dinner table. They stare at him unblinking, not uttering a sound.

Caught off guard, Jaebum tries to salvage the situation. His heart races. He knew he had to reveal his true identity someday but not this soon. “I was going to tell you. I-“

“Is it true? “ Jinyoung interrupts.

He takes a sip, fingers curling elegantly around the porcelain cup.

“What-“

“Is it true that you’ve agreed to Mayor Kim’s proposal?” Jinyoung repeats his question.

Downcast eyes flicker upwards, zoned in on Jaebum.

Jaebum presses his mouth into a tight line. What does this have to do with the project, he thinks frantically, flipping through his memories. His brows furrow in confusion. 

“500 years ago, you tried to hunt me down. Now, you want to destroy me again. “ Jinyoung smiles wryly, shaking his head.

“Oh Jaebum, you have always been so _cruel_.”

Oh. _Oh._  

Jinyoung laughs his same hollow laugh, bitterness echoing through the quiet room this time. 

Jaebum winces. He knows he has royally fucked up this time. 

“Do you realize what you have done?”

Tainted with anger and hurt, Jinyoung’s voice is amplified within the walls. He stands up abruptly, chair screeching against the floor. Jaebum backs against the door, stunned and alarmed by Jinyoung’s display of rage. He has never seen this side of Jinyoung before.

“Cutting away Green Mountain to build _your_ factories will remove the spiritual homes of all the spirits living in Hu.”

Jaebum can only stare in awe as Jinyoung’s being glows like sapphire. He floats up, body hovering a little above ground. Icy blue flashes in Jinyoung’s eyes, akin to Nyeong’s. 

“Tearing down the shrine would mean-“ Jinyoung struggles to finish the sentence, voice raw. His lips quiver.

Jaebum’s dismay increases when the furniture in the room starts floating as well, all glowing the same blue as Jinyoung. The dinner guests rush to get off and out of the way of the floating chairs and the large table. Dishes of porcelain with food stacked suspend in mid-air. It strikes Jaebum how powerful Jinyoung truly is. 

Jinyoung steadies himself, taking a deep breath.

“It would mean killing a part of my spirit.” 

Every object starts to shake dangerously in Jaebum’s direction. Jaebum’s eyes dart frantically, legs rooted in fear. Mark turns to Jaebum and says one word: 

”Run.”

Grabbing the doorknob, Jaebum slams the door shut in time. Thundering sounds of furniture being thrashed and tableware being smashed follow immediately behind.

 

-

 

“I’m sorry. I was wrong.”

Jinyoung looks on indifferently at the bouquet of white tulips in Jaebum’s hand and a box of red bean pastries from B’Chill in his other hand.

“I was going to tell you about it. I swear. I had no idea about the proposal. I just signed it without knowing.”

Jinyoung brushes off Jaebum’s gifts of appeasement, turning his back to him.

“Jinyoung, please.” Jaebum grips his shoulder.

“I’m so tired of this.” Jinyoung finally opens his mouth, sighing. He rubs his temples.

“I’m really sorry.” 

“Your apology doesn’t change things.” Jinyoung looks away.

“Mayor Kim threw me off the board based on your signature alone, _Director Im._ ” He sneers, shrugging off Jaebum’s hand.

“I’m nothing now. The townsfolk, all the spirits here, my family, we don’t own anything now. “

“God, I should’ve have known. “ Jinyoung mutters to himself. 

“I will fix this, I promise. I’ll get my people to come down to Hu as fast as they can to null the contract.” Jaebum begs, almost about to go on his knees.

Jinyoung eyes Jaebum warily, full of distrust. He crosses his arms. 

“You probably thought I was some pity fuck.”

“I never thought of you that way, even after I found out the truth about my past.”

“If you did, you would have cared about me.”

“I do care about you. A lot.” Jaebum admits. 

Jinyoung scoffs disbelievingly. 

“I want to be with you.” Jaebum reaches for Jinyoung palms, clasping them with his. Jinyoung avoids eye contact.

“I have waited for so long. And it just comes down to this.” Sighing again, Jinyoung tilts his head up, blinking away the wetness in his eyes.

“No, it’ll be different this time. I’m not letting go.” Jaebum insists.

“There’s this little tale in Strange Tales of Liaozhai where a male human named He Shisen meets a male fox spirit named Huang Jiulang. Their coitus and Jiulang’s presence in Shisen’s life caused Shisen to become gravely ill. After Shisen died, his spirit took over the recently deceased body of his friend, Gong, and came back to the living. Now as Gong, Shisen returns to Jiulang, seeking intimacy again. But Jiulang refused and asked Shisen if he had three lives.“

“Men.” Jinyoung snorts.

Jinyoung turns to face Jaebum, staring into his eyes. “So, do you have three lives, Jaebum?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Strange Tales of Liaozhai is a collection of short stories of about the supernatural. It’s like the ancient China version of Brothers Grimm. 
> 
> * The story of Shishen and Jiulang is actually fan fiction of real life Emperor Ai of Han Dyansty (see Chapter 6 notes) who was um, gay. And it’s probably the only recorded tale that depicts a sexual relationship between a male fox spirit and a male human.
> 
> *Apparently the favourite food of fox spirits are azuki (red bean) and aburage (fried sliced tofu).


	10. Chapter 10

“Marry me.”

Jaebum is back again with an even bigger bouquet of tulips. 

“I’m still mad at you in case you forgot.” Jinyoung sniffs, tails swishing irritably behind.

“Marry me and my land rights to Hu will be automatically transferred to you.” Jaebum placates.

He puts his most sincere smile forward, eyes hopeful.

“I can’t transfer the property rights over to you freely without incurring suspicion. The tender is worth a few million.” 

Jinyoung’s eyes widen comically, his lips mouth “A few million?”

He has Jinyoung’s attention now. Jinyoung studies Jaebum, cocking his head like Jaebum is a puzzle he is trying to decipher.

He quizzes, “And what do you gain out of this?”

Contrary to what most people think, Jaebum did not get to his position in the company purely based on nepotism. Jinyoung may be the fox spirit but Jaebum can be crafty when the occasion calls for it. If he does not fix this mistake, it is going to cost him more than Jaebum can even fathom.

“A chance to do things right by you.” 

Jinyoung’s ears turn red and his tails droop.

“…I’ll consider it.”

-

Jackson Wang sweeps into the Town of Hu like a hurricane, bulldozing through the tension between Jaebum and Jinyoung, spreading his quick wits and infectious laughter to the rest of the townsfolk.

“I heard from Jaebum that you liked pearls. He got this specially made for you.” Jackson comes bearing life-saving paperwork and gifts for Jinyoung, courtesy of Jaebum.

“That’s an understatement.” 

Jinyoung’s deadpan tone is betrayed by his gasp when Jackson theatrically lifts the top of a red suede ring box with a joyful “Ta-da!” 

With a wide bottom and narrow top, egg shaped opalescent pearl sits atop a modern and sleek silver colored rectangular base of a signet ring. The dark green body of the pearl has blue, purple and brown overtones akin to an oil slick. Unlike the pure black round one hanging on Jinyoung’s neck.

“Like the tears of the mythical creature. Just kidding, it’s a Tahitian pearl imported from the French Polynesia. And the base of the ring is white gold.“ Jackson notes with glee at Jinyoung’s reaction. 

“You must be pretty special to Jaebum. I’ve known him for so long and he has never done this for anyone before. What am I saying, you guys are practically getting married.” Jackson giggles. 

Plucking the ring out of the box, Jinyoung’s eyes light up at the intricate carving of an outline of a sitting fox on the underside of the base. He tilts the ring, light reflecting sharp and bright from many angles on the smooth surface of the pearl. The baroque shape of pearl highlights the rawness of it, increasing its aesthetic appeal.

“Think of it as a courting gift. “ Jaebum says with his tone casual, hands in the pockets of his suit.

He had swapped his leather jacket for a tailored jacket, looking every inch the rich businessman. “I know back in your day, that’s what suitors did. I thought you might like it. It’s the least I could do.”

“I got my boy Eric to whip a quick one up.” Jackson proudly produces a gaudily designed wedding certificate with a winking cartoon fox embellishment. 

“Nice touch.” Mark comments, peering from behind Jackson’s shoulder. 

“That’s not the only thing I can put a nice touch to.” Jackson flirts horribly with Mark, wiggling his fingers with a greasy smile.

Mark’s only answer is a toothy laugh.

Still marveling the ring, Jinyoung asks, “This is really happening?”

“I mean we got married at the main shrine already. What’s a piece of paper?” Jaebum shrugs.

“Who’s going to officiate this then?”

“So it happens I’m an ordained minister too” Jackson cuts in, a clergy robe already thrown on him. 

“Where did you get this guy from?” Jinyoung asks incredulously.

Jaebum opens his mouth but Jackson interrupts him.

“Collage roommate. Im Water Fist and I go waaaaaaay back. I could tell you stories about Jaebum in his b-boy days. Now, he feeds me his business.”

Jaebum sighs fondly, “I told him before, even if he doesn’t speak, the world will still go around.”

“Hey, hey, I’m a lawyer for a reason.” 

Mark nods in agreement.

With Mark signing as their witness and his business lawyer as their weddings officiate, Jaebum finally weds Jinyoung legally at B’Chill cafe. A quiet affair compared to their faux one at the shrine. Jaebum had been playing at this with a 50-50 chance, half expecting Jinyoung to reject his idea. He had no fail-safe. It was either one way or another.   

This is how Jinyoung manages to save the Town of Hu by marriage fraud. 

“It’s just the 21st century way of getting married.” Jackson grins wolfishly, revealing a shadow of what he was like in the courtroom. 

-

Jackson breaks apart from his unabashed slow dance with Mark at their tiny wedding reception to nudge Jaebum, “Quit staring at him, your eyeballs are gonna drop out.” 

Jaebum does not reply. He drops his eyes to his espresso in his palms.

“You’ve gone soft, since coming here.” Jackson’s tone changes to a gentler one full of knowing.

He pats Jaebum’s back encouragingly, before turning his attention back to Mark. 

Jaebum looks back at Jinyoung, seemingly glowing this time under the artificial flare of twinkling fairy lights adorning the café. Ambience guitar music plays in the background softly as Jinyoung chuckles, making small talk with BamBam and Yugyeom at the pastry counter. The lines at the corners of Jinyoung’s eyes fold neatly in joy.

Jinyoung covers his mouth modestly, Jaebum’s opulent gift on his index finger winking back. It’s as large and lustrous as Jinyoung’s eyes, Jaebum thinks. His heart swells. Jinyoung has never looked more beautiful in this moment. Jaebum raises his phone, discreetly snapping Jinyoung’s elated face.

Jaebum had Jinyoung sign one more thing: a marriage contract. It had detailed their marriage to expire in a year. Things were only temporary. Jaebum may be unscrupulous but he would never want to trap Jinyoung in matter that he was unwilling in.

-

Ironically, Mayor Kim’s corruption comes to light thanks to Jackson’s hound dog investigation into his background. Pulling all the stops, his investigation had revealed that Mayor Kim had been accepting bribes for years from multiple companies with their eyes on the undeveloped land in Hu. However, the projects never took off due to the board’s almost unanimous decision to preserve the land in Hu.

Jaebum had succeeded in where others had not, getting Mayor Kim to sign on an actual the contract for the land. This was also because Jaebum had offered Mayor Kim more than what others had offered combined. Only a fool would turn down that sum of money and Mayor Kim had obliged happily. As a result of this breach of contract on Mayor Kim’s end, the land rights of Hu belonged entirely to Jaebum, or rather Im Tech Industries. Thus, eliminating the only other shareholder.

Subsequently, Jaebum transfers most of the important properties back to Jinyoung who distributes it rightfully back to the townsfolk. With the sum of money from contract, Jaebum decides to pump money into the tourism of Hu. Hence, enabling the town to sustain well.

The new mayor, Taecyeon, offers Jaebum a firm handshake of peace. He is as intimidating up close in the present day as he was in Jinyoung’s past vision.

“Thank you for saving our town, “ he says gruffly.

His left iris glints azure blue, smile curling up with a hint of fangs, a peek of his wild nature. It is a stark reminder to Jaebum how half the room is filled with animal spirits inhabiting this town.

“To the future success of Hu.” Taecyeon announces confidently, bestowing Jaebum a fox-shaped gold plaque from the town in gratitude. The residents in the town hall cheer on enthusiastically.

After the ceremony, the crowd filters out. Leaving just Jaebum and Jinyoung in the empty hall.

“Guess my stay at Hu is up.”

“I know the marriage contract said a year but you’re free to do whatever you want now. I’ll just send the divorce papers when the time comes.”

Jaebum has his palms in his pants pocket, shifting his feet. He stares holes into the plaque, bracing himself for the inevitable.

“Im Jaebum, are you out of your mind?” Jinyoung’s raised voice astounds him.

“You’ve always been such a fool. 500 years ago, 500 years later. “

Jinyoung inches forward, step by step. Stabbing his finger lightly on Jaebum’s chest, enunciating every word. Speechless, Jaebum has not expected Jinyoung to react this way.

“But,” Jinyoung circles his arms around Jaebum’s neck,” you’re my fool.“

Jinyoung leans in and kisses Jaebum.

-

In his past life, the roles of the fox, hunter and village headman were clearly defined just like a game of Fox’s Fist. Jinyoung, the fox, had won the affections of Lord Oh, the village headman, and Jaebum, the hunter, had eventually left the village. Present day, the roles have been distorted instead. Jaebum had swapped his roles along way, from destroying the sacred land in Hu to protecting Jinyoung against Mayor Kim who was out to get Jinyoung.

At the end, Jaebum had wielded the most power and ~~Jinyoung had seduced him~~  he had fallen for Jinyoung.

Jaebum came to Hu as an atheist, a non-believer. What is god to a non-believer? Except, Jaebum now knows for sure that there are some things that cannot be explained purely by science. 

Jaebum still clings to his belief of statistics and profits, but the only religion Jaebum worships now is Jinyoung’s body. Jaebum loves the way Jinyoung cannot get enough of his mouth, nails dragging across the skin of his back. Jaebum wants Jinyoung in his arms constantly. Jinyoung fits perfectly in the crook of Jaebum’s arm, head resting on his shoulder like he belongs there, Jaebum’s missing piece.

Every time they make love, it feels like Jinyoung is coming home to him.

Their relationship in his past life may have ended in tears, but Jaebum has the rest of this lifetime to make it up to Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The ancient Chinese believed black pearls were from the tears of mythical creatures because they were so rare.
> 
> *subtle markson for ya nerve
> 
> *im not an expert on property/business law so im just flubbing it
> 
> *taecyeon's appearance in this fic is based off the my house mv where he was the big bad wolf


	11. Epilogue: Meet The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not easy being a fox spirit in the big, big world.

Jaebum had incurred the wrath of his father and the disappointment of his mother after the news broke about what he had done in the Town of Hi. After constant persuasion that he would not come to any harm, Jaebum ultimately returns to the city, with Jinyoung in tow. 

Fortune Master Tien awaits them in Jaebum’s family home. “Just taking precaution, in case anything ominous follows you back,” Jaebum’s father gestures.

Jaebum shares a look with Jinyoung. Jinyoung winks back. 

Predictably, Fortune Master Tien is utterly horrified upon Jinyoung’s arrival. She dramatically shields her eyes with her wrinkled hand, clasping her talisman around her neck and chants some scripture. Jaebum stands bedside a slightly amused Jinyoung and his completely lost parents.

Sneaking glances at Jinyoung, the distress on her weathered face increases when it is evident her prayers have no effect. Retrieving her jade snuff bottle, she flicks holy water uselessly at Jinyoung. Jinyoung blinks away the water on his eyelashes, a picture of innocence in front of Jaebum’s parents.

Fortune Master Tien’s face pales further and she promptly faints ungracefully on the Ims’ imported Persian gold threaded carpet. Jaebum catches Jinyoung’s lips twitching in a smirk. 

- 

Jinyoung’s meeting with Youngjae goes less smooth.

“Hi, my name is Youngjae.” Youngjae beams brightly, waving. 

“He’s my personal assistant.” Jaebum slings a friendly arm around Youngjae.

“I also bail Jaebum hyung out of trouble. Basically, I take care of him.” Youngjae lets slip.

Jaebum notices Jinyoung’s lips forming a tight smile, but it never reaches his eyes. Jinyoung’s eyes flash blue dangerously for a split second. Jaebum quickly drops his arm around Youngjae and loops Jinyoung’s waist with it. 

“Youngjae has a boyfriend.” Jaebum coughs. 

Jinyoung’s smile relaxes. 

“Have you met Coco?’ Youngjae whistles musically and a small Maltese pops her fluffy head out of the doorway.

Coco starts barking at the sight of Jinyoung. Jinyoung just smiles affably and shushes her. Coco runs away with her tail between her legs in terror, shivering under the couch. 

“That’s weird, she’s usually alright with strangers.” Youngjae scratches the back of his head, puzzled.

“Maybe we’re just bigger and older than a little dog like her.” Jinyoung laughs it off.

-

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/135028431@N04/36694172672/in/dateposted-public/)

_New Year's Eve Foxfires at The Changing Tree, Oji, No. 118 from One Hundred Famous Views of Edo, 1857._

_Woodblock Print_

**BY UTAGAWA HIROSHIGE**

This print inspired the first scene where Jaebum meets Nyeong (Jinyoung) in the past and also similar to the tattoo that present day Jinyoung has on his back. It depicts foxes with their _kitsunebi_ , or fox fires/lights. The Changing Tree is also known as the Enoki tree or Hackberry tree.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dogs can detect and react aversely to the supernatural,in this case, a fox spirit
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments along the way ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter @bloodirises :)


End file.
